Complicaciones de las Sombras sobre el Viento
by rukiamk
Summary: "Es solo sexo" Ese era el acuerdo que tenían. Nadie supo de quien fue la idea o quien empezó, solo que sucedió. Ni trucos, ni sentimientos, ni nada de nada, solamente sexo. Fue una buena idea en ese momento, pero desafortunadamente es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos quería admitir lo inevitable al otro... Entonces ¿Qué pasará ahora que una nueva vida es creada?
1. El acuerdo (Prólogo)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**El acuerdo (Prólogo)**

"Es sólo sexo" Ese era el acuerdo que tenían. Nadie supo de quien fue la idea o quien empezó, solo que sucedió. Ni trucos, ni sentimientos, ni nada de nada, solamente sexo. Y así había sido en los últimos meses. Desde que ella había sido nombrada Embajadora de Suna estuvo la mayor parte de su tiempo yendo y viniendo entre los dos pueblos. Vivir en Konoha durante semanas o meses, todo ese tiempo, hizo que "La aldea oculta de la Hoja" se sintiera como un segundo hogar para ella. Pero aún así, el constante movimiento, hacía difícil mantener una relación en alguno de los pueblos, aunque no era que ella quisiera empezar una. En algún momento durante una de sus estancias prolongadas en Konoha ese acuerdo se llevó acabo entre ellos dos. Fue un acuerdo silencioso desde entonces. ¿Cómo fue que levantaron sospechas entre sus amigos? Bueno no es como que quisieran levantar sospechas, pero todo el mundo asumía que tenía una relación. Si alguien por allí hablaba de eso, ellos simplemente lo negaban, se iban por el día separados y terminaban teniendo una noche salvaje juntos. Ayudaba que el departamento de ella en Konoha estuviera al lado del de él, por lo que ir y venir a escondidas era fácil. Ellos tenían algo bueno allí, al menos eso pensaban. Ambos llegaban a "aliviar esa tensión" y disfrutar de los placeres del sexo sin la molestia de una relación, ellos estaban bien con eso. Ese era el acuerdo. A pesar de que esta no era una relación convencional, sin ellos saberlo estaban empezando a convertirse en uno. Las noches entre ellos comenzaron hacerse más largas, el "escabullirse" a primera hora de la mañana se convirtió en un más tarde, y el voltearse para dormir en lados separados de la cama con el tiempo se convirtió en estar abrazados en el medio. Ninguno de los dos quería admitir que estaban desarrollando sentimientos por el otro, eso estaba prohibido en su acuerdo. Ellos pensaban que era genial lo que tenían, y ninguno de los dos quería ser quien lo arruinase. Innecesariamente hay que decir que los acuerdos como estos no duran. Siempre generalmente sucede algo que los complica y rompe.

* * *

_**¡Bueno un abrazo y saludos a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a "SparklingImaginaryRealities" la oportunidad de traducir este trabajo al español, tener en cuenta que esta obra es de ella y en mi caso me encanto tanto que decidí pedir el permiso para poder traerles la versión en español. Cada capítulo es en verdad emocionante por eso me enamoré tanto de como Spark la estaba escribiendo y de la forma en que le daba vida a los personajes que tanto nos gustan. Cabe resaltar que todo el crédito e ideas están en inglés por lo que se agradecerá también visitar la versión original para los que deseen dejarle algún review, favorito o follow a nuestra autora original.**_

_**Finalmente cabe resaltar que algunas partes serán adaptadas por mi, sin embargo esto no significa que la esencia de la historia sea alterado.**_

_**Ahora me despido deseando que sea de su agrado el trabajo de nosotras con esta historia. ¡Besos!**_


	2. La complicación surge

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**La complicación surge**

"Hmm, algo no está bien" pensó Shikamaru mientras estudiaba en silencio a Temari quien leía los últimos documentos que tenía pendientes sobre su sofá. Él decidió probar algo.

Shikamaru se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado, camino hacia ella y le arrebató los documentos de la mano.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?" dijo ella un poco molesta.

En lugar de una respuesta, Shikamaru le quito la taza de té que tenía en la otra mano y la puso sobre la mesa. Entonces se arrastró encima de ella y le lleno la curva del cuello con besos, dejándole una dulce marca allí. Él sabía que besándola en ese lugar haría más difícil para ella resistírsele.

"¡Ahh… Shikamaru! Sabes que tengo una reunión con la Hokage en una hora ¿no?" menciono ella con la respiración entrecortada. Dios, él sabía que puntos de ella eran los indicados para excitarla.

"Shhh lo sé, voy a hacer que sea rápido" dijo Shikamaru a la vez que la desvestía rápidamente.

Temari suspiró mientras mascullaba un "¡Muy bien!". Entonces ella procedió a alcanzar los pantalones de Shikamaru.

"Hmm ella no se resistió." pensó él mientras se zambullía entre la piernas de la rubia. Las separo un poco, trasladó las bragas a un lado y le dio una corta pero larga lamida de extremo a extremo.

"¡Ahh Shikamaru!" Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de él, acercándolo más a sí misma. "¡Omg allí! ¡Justo allí!" gritó ella mientras le desenganchaba la cola de caballo al chico y pasaba los dedos a través de su cabello. Él dio un ligero gruñido cuando ella le jalo de su cabello, Temari sintió una corriente por toda la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

La manera en que Shikamaru la devoraba la encendía cada vez, él sabía exactamente a donde ir para volverla loca. ¿Quién diría que un ninja tan vago sería un animal en la cama? Estaba feliz de tenerlo sólo para ella.

"¡Espera! ¿Acabas de decir que estabas feliz de tener a Shikamaru sólo para ti? ¡Para de pensar eso Temari! Él no es tuyo. Ustedes no están juntos. Él puede estar con quien quier… ahhh" Temari no pudo expresar lo que meditaba pero si verbalizó su placer mientras cubría el rostro de Shikamaru con su esencia. "No le llevó mucho tiempo" pensó ella. Pero eso es lo que le gustaba de él, Shikamaru sabía cuándo llegar al punto durante el momento en que ellos más lo necesitan.

Shikamaru se limpió la esencia de su cara y luego se movió para besarla. Ella podía probarse en la boca de él a la vez que sentía la punta del miembro de ese hombre en su entrada. Temari se quedó sin aliento mientras él se deslizaba en ella, ajustándose cómodamente dentro. Él salió tan pronto como se deslizó adentro, fue moviéndose a un ritmo rápido dentro y fuera. Temari se arqueó hacia arriba, apoyando su espalda contra el reposabrazos. Este ángulo le dio a Shikamaru la accesibilidad perfecta para llevarlo al límite. Entonces incremento el ritmo. Cuando más rápido iba, más apretada estaban las paredes de Temari, por lo que contenerse le era más difícil. Pronto no pudo controlarse más y se liberó completamente dentro de ella.

"¡Uhhh!" gruñó él antes de juntarse más a Temari.

"No dejes de moverte… Shika… maru" dijo Temari sin aliento debajo de él. Estaba tan cerca de su segundo orgasmo que no había manera que ella dejara que eso terminara así.

"Lo siento" él continuó moviendo sus caderas contra las de ella lentamente. Ella llegó al climax un poco después.

"Gracias" dijo ella sin aliento antes de besarlo en los labios.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ellos estaban vestidos y actuando como si el episodio anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido.

"Todavía hay algo de té en la cocina. ¿Quieres un poco antes de irnos?" preguntó Temari mientras él ponía su cabello hacia atrás en su habitual cola de caballo.

"Claro está bien" dijo él mientras la seguía a la cocina. "Sí, algo definitivamente no está bien" pensó.

"Temari, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu período?" pregunto él cuando ella le dio una taza de té.

"¿¡QUUEEEÉ!?" respondió Temari en estado de shock, ella busco detrás suyo un kunai.

"¡Espera! Antes de que me despellejes con un kunai sólo escúchame" Shikamaru tomó un sorbo de té antes de continuar. "Desde los últimos meses que hemos estado teniendo… 'esto' he notado alguna clase de puntos acerca del ciclo de tu período. Verás, tú usualmente estás por aquí un par de semanas, es durante ese tiempo cuando a nosotros nos gusta follar hasta el cansancio"

"¿Si?" dijo Temari quien seguía teniendo la intención de agarrar un kunai y apuñalarlo. Todavía no estaba segura a donde quería ir con todo eso.

"Me he dado cuenta que las únicas veces que has rechazado tener sexo por una razón inexplicable era por lo general alrededor de la tercera semana del mes. Durante ese tiempo, tú estás más irritable y de mal humor que de costumbre. ¡Por favor, no me pegues, déjame explicarte!" dijo Shikamaru tan pronto como vio la insinuación de ira en los ojos de ella. "Así que, me imaginaba que eran esos los días cuando estabas con tu período. Pero el mes pasado fui a Suna alrededor de la tercera o cuarta semana y no estabas con tu período. Además sabía que no lo tuviste antes porque estuviste en Konoha todo ese tiempo. Ahora ha pasado un mes, y hemos estado todo el mes aquí, por lo que deberías haber tenido tu periodo ahora. Pero sé que no lo has tenido, porque de lo contrario tú me hubieras empujado cuando me acerqué a ti en el sofá"

Temari se sorprendió. ¿Cómo se atrevía a observarla tan bien, tanto como para conocer su ciclo?, de hecho, él lo sabía mejor que ella. Temari no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ultrajada. Ella cogió el kunai de nuevo. "¿Por qué le importa tanto cuando fue mi último período, acaso era parte de la estrategia que tenía para saber cuándo tener relaciones sexuales? ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo su período? Eso había sido hace…" de repente, Temari se dio cuenta porque él se lo preguntaba. Dejó caer el kunai cuando finalmente puso todas las piezas en su lugar. "Mierda"

"Así que supongo que te acabas de dar cuenta que no has tenido uno en un tiempo. Supongo que no hay ningún punto en preguntarte si estás embarazada o no" dijo Shikamaru observando la reacción de Temari cuidadosamente.

"Yo… no sé…" Temari se sentó en una silla. Eso fue demasiado para ella en ese momento. "¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo es que él se enteró de la situación antes que ella?" pensó.

"Mira, tal vez puedo o no puedo estar embarazada, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero no puedo pensar en eso en este momento, tengo una reunión con Lady Tsunade. ¿Entonces podemos hablar de esto más tarde?" Ella realmente no quería lidiar con eso por el momento.

"Está bien. Ven a mi casa después de terminar ¿ok?. Lo discutiremos luego" le dijo Shikamaru.

"Claro. Supongo que te veré más tarde. Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta al salir" habló ella antes de irse.

Shikamaru se apoyó en su silla y pensó en lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces cayó en que no sólo era posible que Temari estuviera embarazada, sino que eso significaba que él pronto podría ser padre. "Maldita sea" pensó. Al parecer ese pequeño acuerdo que tenían él y Temari estaba a punto de llegar a ser problemático…

* * *

_**Listo y aquí se podría decir que tenemos el primer capitulo, de acá se viene lo interesante ¿Qué pasará ahora con estos dos? Me encantó como nuestra querida Spark (si a nuestra linda escritora la llamaremos Spark) plasmó el genio de Shikamaru. Si será un maldito genio este hombre que hasta hizo cálculos mejor que mujer xD. Ahora si me despido y espero muchos reviews, no hay excusas ahora que ya salio el primer capítulo... Si hay reviews más rápido estará el siguiente capítulo. Se me cuidan ¡Besos!**_


	3. Muchas cosas han pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**Muchas cosas han pasado para no haber consecuencias**

Temari estaba haciendo todo lo posible para estar alerta durante su reunión con la Hokage pero su mente seguía perdida en otro lugar. ¿Podría realmente estar embarazada? ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Mejor aún, ¿Qué iba hacer Shikamaru? Ellos tenían algo bueno allí, coincidieron en que iba a ser sólo sexo sin sentimientos o consecuencias. Ahora esto únicamente iba arruinarlo todo.

"¿Entendiste Temari?" preguntó Tsunade.

"¿Qué? Sí. Claro. Entiendo" respondió Temari luego de haber sido sacada de su mundo interior.

"Bien, eso sería todo. Gracias por venir" dijo Tsunade.

"Gracias Lady Tsunade, voy a escribirle a mi hermano y regresar con su respuesta cuando la reciba" mencionó Temari antes de irse.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la Hokage se cerró tras ella, Temari se deslizó contra la pared y dejó escapar un suspiro. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, tenía que ir a hablar con Shikamaru. De repente, parecía que su vida estaba empezando a desmoronarse de nuevo.

"¿Hey, Temari-san? No sabía que estabas de vuelta en Konoha"

Temari volteo para ver quien la saludaba y se dio con dos pares de ojos blancos mirándola.

"¡Oh, hey Hinata, Neji! Si he estado viniendo de aquí para allá, de Suna a Konoha mucho últimamente" dijo Temari riendo entre dientes, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Hinata preocupada. Ella sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

"Sí, estoy bien ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí chicos?" preguntó Temari, intentando dirigir la atención lejos de ella.

"Acabamos de regresar de una misión, por lo que íbamos a dar el informe a la Hokage" explicó Neji. "¿Estará ella disponible?"

"Si está aquí. Bueno ahora, tengo que irme. ¡Así que nos estamos viendo luego chicos!" se despidió Temari y dejo a los Hyuuga rápidamente.

"Dime Hinata-sama, ¿Notaste que había algo extraño en su chakra?" le preguntó Neji a su prima.

"Sí, yo no sé por qué, pero había algo diferente en su chakra. Espero que no sea nada serio" mencionó Hinata antes de entrar en la oficina de Tsunade con Neji.

"¡Menos mal! Estuvo cerca" pensó Temari mientras salía del edificio. Ella sabía que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo con los Hyuuga, ellos podrían sentir algo diferente en su chakra. Especialmente Neji y Hinata, quienes eran bien conocidos por sus habilidades de detección. A pesar de que la mayor parte de la aldea sospechaba que algo pasaba, Temari no estaba preparada para que el resto del mundo supiera acerca de ella y Shikamaru todavía, especialmente por el tipo de relación que llevaban.

"Bien, hora de ir a hablar con Shikamaru" suspiró Temari. Luego, de la nada, el dulce aroma de los dangos golpeó su nariz. "Pero primero voy a conseguir unos dangos"

* * *

10 minutos más tarde, con un dango en mano, llegó frente al departamento de Shikamaru. Tocó una vez y miró a su alrededor para ver si había algún conocido espiando antes de entrar. Dentro, Temari, encontró a Shikamaru tomando una siesta en el sofá. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y luego se sentó a su lado.

Entonces decidió que la mejor manera de despertarlo era colgar el palito con el dango en su rostro. A los pocos segundos de inhalar un desconocido olor dulce, Shikamaru abrió los ojos para ver lo que era.

"Ten" dijo Temari entregándole el dango.

"Gracias" respondió Shikamaru, tomando el dulce. Así ambos comieron primero sus aperitivos en silencio.

"Entonces ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros…?" habló Temari finalmente "Si estoy embarazada me refiero"

"Realmente no lo sé. Quiero decir, aún no lo sabemos con certeza. Probablemente deberíamos conseguir que te revisen sólo para estar seguros" dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza. En realidad no estaba seguro sobre que decir. En su mente, él sabía que no iba a dejar sola a Temari con su hijo. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba en contra de la idea de darse una oportunidad e intentar una relación. Pero no iba a decírselo abiertamente a ella, ya que eso iba en contra de su acuerdo.

"Si, lo sé" dijo Temari. Realmente no estaba segura si debía decirle lo aterrada que se sentía. En serio le gustaba mucho el acuerdo que ellos tenían. Sin embargo, aquella situación ya no era parte de eso. No estaba segura de si quería tener un hijo. Definitivamente no se sentía preparada. En verdad ella quería que las cosas permanecieran igual entre ella y Shikamaru, pero la situación no se veía como si fuera a seguir todo igual que antes.

"Muchas cosas han pasado para no haber consecuencias, no debía haber trucos…" Shikamaru murmuró en voz baja mientras pensaba sin darse cuenta que accidentalmente lo había verbalizado.

"¡Hey! ¡No hagas que suene como si fuera mi culpa! Después de todo, esto sucedió porque no te pones un condón algunas veces" Temari encaró a Shikamaru.

"Discúlpame, si recuerdo, eso ocurrió porque no me dejabas. Decías que me apure y entre en ti, además si bien me acuerdo, es por eso que no podía salir antes de…" explicó Shikamaru. A decir verdad, ambos jugaron un papel en esto, pero ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo.

"¡Uhhh! ¡Olvídalo, sino vas a confesar tu parte, entonces terminamos aquí. Yo me ocuparé de este asunto por mí misma!" dijo Temari a la vez que salía molesta del departamento antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir alguna palabra.

"¡Temari espera!" llamó Shikamaru antes de escuchar como su puerta se cerraba de un golpe "Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan problemática?"

Shikamaru sabía que no debía ir al departamento de ella en ese momento. Conociéndola, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para calmarse antes de que pudiera pensar racionalmente.

"¡Uhhh! ¡Cómo se atrevía a echarle la culpa!" pensaba Temari mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en su departamento. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo hoy, que habían estado juntos pasando el día teniendo sexo sin sentido. Y ahora ella de repente se daba con la posibilidad de estar embarazada de su hijo. Temari sabía que habían sido cuidadosos con sus encuentros la mayor parte del tiempo, a excepción de algunas pocas y selectas veces. Pero aún así, ella sabía que eran cuidadosos. Se daba cuenta que probablemente era su error por ser descuidada. Sin embargo, ¡Cómo se atreve él a actuar como si no fuera su culpa! Por un rato Temari estuvo pensado sobre ello, y cada vez sentía que era menos descabellado el asunto. Era culpa de él que estuviera embarazada, aunque también admitía que había jugado un papel importante en todo esto. ¿Realmente estaba en contra de tener un hijo de Shikamaru? La respuesta definitivamente era "no". Pero ¿Qué pensaba él de todo eso? ¿A él le gustaría tener un niño? Ella no lo sabía. Respiró hondo. "¿Por qué estoy pensando en todo esto? Ni siquiera sé con certeza si estoy embarazada" ella decidió que primero debía realizarse una revisión y entonces después se ocuparía de Shikamaru. "¡Cielos! Que hambre tengo. Debería prepararme la cena"

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que iba a tener que pedir disculpas a Temari, tarde o temprano. Realmente no tenía la intención de que todo sonara como si estuviera culpándola y en realidad no lo estaba haciendo. Sabía que desde hace un tiempo sus encuentros eran cada vez más íntimos y menos "sexo casual". En realidad no estaba en contra de la idea de que su relación se convierta en algo más, pero nunca quiso decir nada porque no quería perder lo que tenían. Y él sabía que ella probablemente se sentía de la misma manera.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Shikamaru daba vueltas en su cama. Se acostó temprano con la intención de dormir y no pensar en nada, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes. Eran noches como esas donde iba al departamento de Temari para invitarla a salir y al final terminaban follando toda la noche hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera caminar normalmente al día siguiente. Pero esta vez definitivamente no era una noche para hacer eso. Después de dar vueltas durante una hora, Shikamaru se rindió y quitó las sábanas de encima.

Se puso los zapatos y se dirigió directamente al departamento de Temari. Luego de unos minutos abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tras suyo. Camino hacia la habitación donde la encontró acurrucada en la cama de espaldas a él. Se deslizó con cuidado dentro de la cama acurrucándose detrás de ella. Al sentir que todavía estaba despierta y no se resistía a él, comenzó a hablar.

"Mira Temari, siento haber hecho que esto suene como si fuera tu culpa. Realmente no lo decía en serio. En verdad, ambos tuvimos que ver en este juego" dijo Shikamaru antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del estómago de ella y enterrar la cabeza en la parte posterior del cuello de la mujer. "Sé que cuando empezamos este acuerdo, pactamos que no iba a haber ningún sentimiento ni consecuencias en esto. Pero será más difícil si tratamos de no admitir lo que pasa, sé que todo esto se ha convertido en más que sexo. No voy a intentar negarlo. Entonces, ¿Qué va a pasar si nosotros fuéramos a tener un bebé? Voy a decir honestamente que tengo miedo de pensar sobre la idea de convertirme en padre. Pero sé que quiero estar allí para él o ella" Shikamaru frotó suavemente el vientre de Temari. "¿Adónde nos llevara todo esto? No lo sé. No estoy en contra de darle a nuestra relación una oportunidad real, pero depende de ti si quieres darle la oportunidad también" terminó Shikamaru su discurso colocando un beso en la nuca de Temari.

Escuchar hablar a Shikamaru realmente la calmó. Y él tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Temari se dio la vuelta para ahora acurrucarse en el pecho de Shikamaru. "Sé que esto se ha convertido en algo más que sexo, sólo que no quería admitirlo. Me gusta estar contigo y tuve miedo de perder todo eso debido a que esta situación podría arruinar nuestro acuerdo" Ella derramó una solitaria lágrima en el pecho del hombre y lo abrazó con más fuerza. "Tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo. Me alegro mucho haber estado equivocada" Maldita sea, ella odiaba ser tan vulnerable frente a la gente.

Shikamaru le dio otro beso en la parte superior de la cabeza para consolarla. "Hey, vamos a que te revisen mañana ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien…" dijo Temari vacilante. "¿Pero con quién? No estoy lista para decirle a todo el mundo sobre nosotros todavía"

Shikamaru lo pensó por un momento. Definitivamente, no debían ir donde Ino, ella era la reina del chisme de Konoha. Sakura era un poco mejor, pero por lo general no podía guardar silencio si Ino se las arreglaba para sonsacarle algo a ella. "Podríamos intentar con Shizune-san, es una ninja médico de confianza que entrenó bajo el mando de la Hokage. Ella acaba de regresar de una misión ayer, así que debe estar por aquí"

"Claro, suena bien para mí. Gracias Shikamaru" dijo Temari antes de quedarse dormida.

Y así por primera vez, ellos dos realmente tuvieron una noche completa de descanso en los brazos del otro.

* * *

_**¡Y aquí otro capítulo! La verdad me encanto este porque vemos que a pesar de lo que pueda pasar Shikamaru es un hombre responsable y como tal no dejaría sola a Temari por nada del mundo. ¡Por eso lo amamos!. Por otro lado, Temari a pesar de ser terca no puede dejar de tener temor a lo que pueda suceder, aunque se haga la fuerte sabe que puede ser difícil sobrellevarlo todo sola.**_

**_En esta parte Spark logro plasmar los miedos de cada uno de nuestro chicos frente al problema que se le puede venir._**

**_Realmente me gusto mucho, ahora en el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué pasará? ¿Alguien los pillará en pleno hospital? ¿Encontrarán a Shizune? ¿Qué le dirán?... muchas cositas se irán resolviendo en los próximos capítulos._**

**_Bueno ya para terminar, la verdad se me hizo complicado la traducción de este título y de la línea dentro de la historia (la que es igual al título y que al decirla Shikamaru hace que Temari se ofenda). En realidad espero que se haya transmitido lo que se quiere decir en inglés referente a que ellos han hecho tantas cosas y vivido tantos momentos que era imposible que algo más no suceda._**

**_Por otro lado entró en escena Neji (T-T diosssss porque moriste Neji...) y quise dejarlo así porque todos amamos a Neji (seguiré llorando después de terminar de actualizar)._**

**_Ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima y déjenme algunos reviews... entro a clases así que si me animan trataré de actualizar cada fin de semana :)¡Besos!_**

* * *

_Reviews_

_Tem__: ¡Oh! Tem seee a mi también me encanto tanto que por eso decidí traerla en español para aquellos que como yo odiamos pensar en inglés jajajaja... Bueno si la verdad de repente alguna de tus recomendaciones las debería tomar en cuenta y te agradezco por ellas, pero en realidad quiero ser lo más fiel a nuestra autora original. Además no creo que cambie mucho la esencia, lo importante es que se entienda jejejeje. _

_Por otro lado, si estos dos son jodidamente adorables... ahora a este Shikamaru me lo como, si será un genio... en este capítulo te mate con lo que dice Shikamaru seguro... jajajaja bueno eso es en venganza por dejarme dando vueltas (mira hasta ahora estoy que corro en círculos, no se como te estoy escribiendo esto jajajajaja) y ya sabes jajaja ¡no te libras de mi acoso!. ¡Espero tus reviews besitos y hasta la otra semanita!_

_Mitchel0420__: ¡Gracias Mit! Ojalá que te haya gustado como traduje este capítulo y espero que disfrutes los siguientes... ¡besitos y ciao! ¡Hasta la siguiente semana!_


	4. A la mañana siguiente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

A la mañana siguiente Temari se despertó sola en su cama. Por un momento pensó que la repentina visita de Shikamaru la noche anterior había sido sólo un sueño, pero las sábanas revueltas y el calor persistente en ellas le dijo que él había estado allí toda la noche y probablemente no se había ido hace mucho tiempo. El hecho que ella todavía estuviera vestida también le decía que no se durmieron después de una ronda salvaje de sexo, siendo esta la primera vez que ellos hacían eso. Ella gruñó y rodó sobre su otro lado, con la esperanza de conseguir dormir un poco más antes de levantarse para iniciar el día. Pero entonces los acontecimientos del día anterior y la plática con Shikamaru esa noche llegaron a invadir su mente. "¿Él realmente quiso decir todo eso cuando mencionó que no estaba en contra de darle a su relación una oportunidad? ¿Era eso lo que en este momento ellos consideraban una relación?" En su mente, Temari no quería pensar en ello como una relación. Si era así, definitivamente no se consideraría una saludable. Además, la idea de tener algún tipo de relación siempre le dio miedo. Significaba abrirse emocionalmente a alguien, significaba tener una conexión con alguien y lo peor que todo es que significaba estar atado a alguien o a un lugar que no era ella misma. Y sin lugar a dudas tener un bebé significaba las tres cosas.

Ya cansada, Temari bufó y salió fuera de la cama. Tomar una larga ducha sonaba bien en ese momento. "¿Acaso vincularse con Shikamaru era en serio una idea horrible?" No. La imagen que tenía de ella, Shikamaru y su hijo, sorprendentemente; no era una horrible. "Pero espera, ¿Shikamaru realmente quiere hacer eso? ¿O simplemente sólo estaba ofreciéndole intentar una relación porque ella podría estar embarazada?". Temari se estremeció por un segundo mientras el agua tibia empezaba a deslizarse por su cuerpo. Ella se quedó mirando su vientre, que era completamente plano, sin mostrar signos de que podría estar embarazada. "¿Hay realmente una pequeña vida creciendo allí dentro? ¿Una vida que podría posiblemente cambiar la de ella?" Se sacudió y paso a lavarse su cabello. "Tonta de mí, ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso? Tal vez no estoy embarazada. Nada puede cambiar"

Después de sentirse satisfecha con su ducha; ella sacó una toalla, se la ató alrededor del cuerpo y abrió la puerta del baño. Casi de inmediato fue golpeada por el dulce olor de té y huevos. Curiosa por saber quién estaba cocinando, se fue a su cocina a investigar.

"Ya era hora que salieras de la ducha. ¿Te quedaste dormida allí o qué?" dijo él en tono sarcástico.

"Pensé que te habías ido" dijo ella mientras observaba como él ponía todo lo que había cocinado en dos platos.

"Lo hice, salí a trotar un poco, tomé una ducha en mi casa y luego regresé hace un rato" explicó Shikamaru mientras dejaba el desayuno en la mesa indicándole a Temari que tomara asiento. "Pensé que podríamos tomar un buen desayuno antes de ir con Shizune-san"

"Ah, sí, se me olvidó que ese era nuestro plan" pensó Temari mientras se sentaba, ignorando el hecho de que todavía estaba sólo con una toalla. Era casi verano de todos modos. "No sabía que te levantabas temprano para ir a correr" le dijo en tono de broma al ninja vago que allí se encontraba a la vez que se lo imaginaba trotando.

"Sólo lo hago de vez en cuando. Me ayuda a aclarar mi mente" dijo Shikamaru colocando una taza de té delante de Temari antes de sentarse frente a ella.

"Oh" dijo la rubia antes de meter algo de comida en su boca "Debió pensar en eso demasiado" pensó.

Los dos comieron su desayuno en silencio, robándose miradas ocasionalmente entre sí. Temari podía decir que el estar ella solamente con una toalla estaba torturando a Shikamaru lentamente. Era muy consciente que las cortas miradas que él daba de su comida a ella mostraba una insinuación de lujuria y deseo. Después de lo que parecía ser la décima vez que la miraba, ella decidió tener un poco de diversión. Recogiendo el último pedazo de su comida, ella procedió a llevárselo a la boca, sólo que "accidentalmente" dejo caer aquel bocado en su escote.

"¡Uy!" dijo mientras se lo sacaba y metía a la boca, asegurándose de lamer cada uno de sus dedos después de hacerlo. Ella sonrió cuando escuchó que la respiración de él se alteró un poco. "Oh" Temari no hizo nada en ese momento. Pero entonces se echó hacia atrás en su silla, estiró los brazos a cada lado, elevando su pecho hacia fuera. "Ahh, gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso" Ese movimiento hizo que la toalla se le cayera del cuerpo, dándole a Shikamaru un vistazo frontal completo de sus senos.

"Voy a vestirme" anunció Temari mientras se levantaba de su silla, sin importarle que ahora estaba completamente desnuda delante de él. No es como si ya no la hubiera visto así antes. Satisfecha por la reacción de embobado que hizo él, se volteó para salir de la cocina. Siempre era agradable ser capaz de burlarse de Shikamaru de esa manera, las reacciones que ella conseguía nunca la dejaban de sorprender.

Ella no llegó muy lejos antes de escuchar el ruido metálico de un tenedor, percibir el deslizamiento del respaldo de una silla y sentir unas manos cogiendo sus senos poco después. Temari se tiró hacia atrás sobre el pecho de Shikamaru mientras los brazos de ese hombre serpenteaban alrededor de su pecho y su vientre. Él le dio un beso en la parte posterior de su cuello antes girarla y tomar febrilmente los labios de ella con los suyos. Las piernas de Temari instintivamente se envolvieron alrededor la cintura de Shikamaru a la vez que este la cargaba y llevaba a la habitación.

Él la recostó suavemente en la cama antes de colocarse encima de ella y atacar sus labios de nuevo. Sus manos se sentían por todos lados, tocando cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar. Temari soltó un gemido cuando una de esas manos se estableció entre sus piernas. Por supuesto que ella esperaba eso cuando hizo ese truco; esto era sólo el resultado que había previsto. Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, fue que él la detuviera de repente agarrando sus dos manos cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su pantalón; evitando que lo cogiera llevando aquellas manos por encima de la propia cabeza de ella. Temari lo miró, ya que ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Él tenía ambas piernas al costado de las caderas de ella, todavía con los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Temari se sentía en desventaja en esa posición y eso no le gustaba nada.

Shikamaru se inclinó como si fuera a besarla otra vez, pero sólo para detenerse a milímetros de los labios de ella. "Ese fue un gran espectáculo" le susurró antes de besarle la nariz. "Por mucho que me gustaría seguir adelante, tenemos que ir al hospital". Él le soltó las manos alejándola de sus brazos, pero no sin antes inclinarse nuevamente sobre su escote para darle una bonita y larga lamida en ese lugar. "Te has perdido una buen polvo" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de bajarse de ella.

"Vístete, tenemos que llegar a ver a Shizune-san antes de que termine su turno" le dijo Shikamaru al salir de su habitación.

Temari se quedó allí por un segundo más recuperándose de la sorpresa antes de levantarse. Decidió rápidamente vestirse con un par de pantalones cortos negros licrados sobre unas mallas y colocarse una camisa de manga corta color lavanda hasta el muslo. Luego de coger todas las herramientas ninjas que necesitaba y atar su obi rojo alrededor de su cintura, terminó poniéndose sus protectores de manos. Se echó un vistazo a sí misma en el espejo. No notó nada diferente en ella, era la misma vieja Temari reflejándose allí. "Bien, todo eso podría cambiar pronto" pensó ella mientras salía de su cuarto.

Shikamaru estaba esperando en la puerta.

"¿Lista para irnos?" preguntó él.

"Sí, espera, déjame coger mi abanico" contestó ella agarrando su arma que estaba descansando junto a la puerta para insertarlo en su obi.

"¿De verdad tienes que llevar eso? El hospital no está lejos de aquí" cuestionó Shikamaru.

"Hey, no queremos levantar sospechas entre la gente. De esta manera, al menos parece que estoy tratando con asuntos oficiales"

"Bien, lo que tú digas" dijo Shikamaru antes de murmurar "mujeres problemáticas" en voz baja.

"¡Escuché eso!" Temari le golpeó el brazo.

"Como sea, ya vámonos"

* * *

_**¡Y acá el nuevo capítulo! Si y aún no confirmamos si Temari está embarazada o no. ¡No me maten! jejejejeje es culpa de nuestra Spark pero bueno ya en el próximo habrá la sorpresa.**_

_**Bueno esta parte es cortita pero intensa, no me digan que no se imaginaron al sexy de Shikamaru corriendo con camiseta corta y todo sudado... jajajaja (creo que estoy alucinando). Después tenemos a una Temari que a pesar que Shikamaru le dice que todo va ir bien todavía se siente algo preocupada y ansiosa, aunque yo se lo hecho a las hormonas xD... creo que si es por eso... ya que luego vemos como ella se pone de lo más malosa con Shikamaru, pero al final termina por quedar vestida y alborotada literalmente. No creía que un hombre tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad xD ¡Si serás Shikamaru!**_

**_¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Al fin llegarán a encontrarse con Shizune? ¿Habrá un bebé en camino?_**

**_Y con estas interrogantes xD los dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo..._**

**_Si aunque este cap estuvo un poquito tarde debido a que ya comencé con mis clases de la universidad y con el trabajo en serio seguiré tratando de actualizar cada fin de semana si me incentivan con sus reviews xD. Me despido y hasta la próxima ¡Besos!_**

* * *

_Reviews_

_Tem: ¡OH! Si algo me decía que ibas a querer a matar a Shikamaru, te lo dije xD pero al final como es un genio siempre arregla todo... Y exacto como no amar a ese vago sexy. Y bueno XD aún te tocara esperar un poquito más para saber si Temari se da con la sorpresota jajajaja. También creo que te sorprenderás con lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos si estos dos son tan lindos a pesar de ser problemáticos jejejeje. Por otro lado ¡Por supuesto que estoy leyendo el Hiden! X.x OMG si con sólo los spoiler me matan... el mendoukusei de Temari en serio me mató... Ahora si te dejo y voy a seguir corriendo en círculos, que me acabo de enterar que van a estrenar The last en los cines de mi país (Perú) así que estaré gritando como loca cuando este viendo a Shikamaru xD... no me odies ¡Besitos!_

_Shika: ¡Holas! y gracias pero en realidad la que se lleva todo el crédito es Spark xD ella es la mente... yo sólo humildemente hago la traducción lo mejor que puedo. Por otro lado pues claro que voy a continuar con "El pequeño cervatillo"... te cuento que el tercer capítulo estaba casi terminado pero no se que le paso a mi lap que termino por borrarse la partecita final T-T cosa que me molesto, luego empecé con el fanfic de la semana shikatema y la traducción, quedando un poco relegado. Pero no te preocupes prontito lo estaré actualizando. Hasta el siguiente cap ¡Besos!_


	5. ¿Es positivo?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**¿Es positivo?**

El camino hasta el hospital fue bastante tranquilo sin incidentes y los dos estaban agradecidos por eso. Lo último que Shikamaru o Temari querían era encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos y que los hicieran detenerse para conversar. Gracias a Dios, las naciones estaban viviendo una época pacífica, así que el hospital no se hallaba lleno de ninjas heridos que los reconocieran. Una vez que entraron por la puerta principal, no les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a Shizune.

"Hola Shizune-san, ¿Estás libre en este momento?" preguntó Shikamaru una vez que se acercaron a ella.

"¡Oh! Shikamaru, Temari ¿Cómo están? Sí, mi turno termina en 15 minutos pero no tengo nada que hacer por ahora. Y entonces ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?" dijo Shizune alegremente. Ella no estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Shikamaru y Temari juntos, Shizune era consciente de que Tsunade a menudo asignaba a Shikamaru como escolta de Temari cada vez que estaba en Konoha.

"¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado? Mmm… necesitamos… que examines a Temari, pero tienes que prometer que vas a mantenerlo en secreto ¿Puedes hacer eso?" le dijo Shikamaru en un susurro mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchándolos.

"Ummm ¿seguro? Síganme" Shizune los llevo a una sala de examinación cercana y cerró la puerta.

"Bien, ¿Qué está pasando?" exigió una respuesta Shizune.

"Primero, tienes que jurar que no compartirás nada de esta reunión… con nadie a menos que te digamos que está bien" respondió Shikamaru.

Ahora Shizune se estaba poniendo un poco curiosa. ¿Podría ser algo tan malo? "Está bien, se los juro, por Lady Tsunade no voy a compartir ninguna información que ustedes estén a punto de darme a menos que vaya a poner a este o cualquier otro pueblo aliado en peligro inmediato"

"Suena suficiente para mi" dijo Shikamaru volviéndose a Temari que se había sentado en la camilla de examinación.

Shizune volvió su atención a Temari. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?"

Al ser puesta en ese lugar, Temari perdió de pronto su capacidad de mirar a alguien directamente a los ojos y comenzó a juguetear con el final de su obi*. "Umm… bueno… verás… yo… yo…"

"Ella podría estar embarazada y queremos comprobar si lo está o no" explicó Shikamaru.

"Así que… ¿Por eso quieres que la examine?" preguntó Shizune, ligeramente sorprendida por la revelación.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Si, más o menos"

"¡Ahh! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaban juntos! Awww ¿Y quizás podrían tener un bebé? ¡Eso es tan adorable! ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo ustedes?" gritó Shizune, olvidando por un momento que era una ninja médico, en un entorno profesional y con un paciente real.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron entre si y se sonrojaron. No estaban dispuestos a revelar su verdadera relación a Shizune. "Eso no es importante, sólo tenemos que saber si ella está embarazada o no" dijo Shikamaru.

"Oh, sí, lo siento, me deje llevar un poco. Esperen un momento, voy a conseguir algunas cosas y vuelvo" dijo Shizune emocionada antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en ella?" Temari le cuestionó a Shikamaru.

"Sí, no sé que fue eso. Pero ella es una de las mejores médicos de aquí y no forma parte de los 11 de Konoha, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos porque el chisme se extienda como reguero de pólvora"

"Bueno, espero que tengas razón en eso. No estoy dispuesta a hablar sobre esto a nadie todavía" dijo Temari.

"Si, yo tampoco"

Shizune entró poco después con varias botellas y herramientas. "Bien vamos a comenzar"

Shikamaru y Temari vieron como Shizune mezcló el contenido de las botellas en un tazón pequeño y las movió hasta que se formó una pasta oscura.

"Ahora Temari necesito que te acuestes y levantes tu camisa para arriba" ordenó Shizune.

Temari hizo lo que le ordenaron, se desató su obi, levantó su camisa hasta debajo de su pecho y se acomodó. Ella vio como Shizune metió sus dedos índice y medio en la pasta para luego proceder a realizar algunos símbolos desconocidos en su vientre. Y así, Shizune volvió a meter sus dedos para mojarlos nuevamente en aquella pasta y continuar haciendo lo mismo hasta que formó lo que parecía ser un sello en la panza de Temari.

"Bien Temari, voy a realizar un jutsu y aplicar un poco de presión sobre el abdomen, así que no te asustes" explicó Shizune mientras guardaba el tazón y secaba sus manos. A continuación, hizo un par de sellos con las manos para luego presionar con ambas sobre el vientre de Temari, en el sello que allí había.

La pareja vio como el sello comenzó a brillar de un color blanco. Una vez Shizune retiró las manos, la luz que venía del sello se desvaneció a un color azul bebé claro.

"Felicidades Temari-san, definitivamente estás embarazada" anunció Shizune.

Temari no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste por la noticia. En cierto modo, ella sólo sentía… entumecida. "Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó ella, sólo para asegurarse que Shizune no estaba jugando con ellos.

"Si el sello se volvió azul, entonces quiere decir que estás embarazada. Si no fuera así, entonces se habría desvanecido de nuevo a su color original" explicó Shizune.

Shikamaru tuvo que sentarse para asimilar la noticia. Era oficial, iba a ser padre.

"Hey, si aún están escépticos, puedo hacer la prueba de nuevo" ofreció Shizune, sintiendo que la pareja necesitaba una confirmación más sólida.

"Sí, hazla de nuevo por favor" dijo Temari. No era que estaba esperando que la prueba salga negativa la segunda vez, solamente quería estar segura y dejar de atormentarse con la idea.

Shizune borró el primer sello y formó un segundo. "Bien voy a realizar el jutsu ahora" advirtió ella. Realizó los sellos con las manos de nuevo y las apretó de nuevo contra el vientre de Temari hasta que el sello brilló.

De repente, se escuchó un golpe. Antes que nadie del cuarto pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y entró Tsunade.

"¡Shizune, ahí estabas! Te necesito para…" Tsunade se congeló a la mitad de la frase al reconocer las caras de quienes estaban en la habitación.

"Oh, hola Lady Tsunade ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?" dijo Shizune, tratando todo lo posible de sonar casual. Ella retiró las manos del vientre de Temari, que seguía brillando.

Aquel movimiento no fue notado por Tsunade, lo que hizo sospechar a Shizune que no se trataba de nada bueno. "Bueno soy la Hokage y una ninja médico, así que es natural que visite el hospital de vez en cuando…". Su voz se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta del tipo de sello que tenía Temari y el color que acababa de mostrar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación ya que los 3 ninjas se preparaban para la reacción de Tsunade. Pero no pasó nada.

"Así que… ¿Qué era lo que quería que hiciera?" dijo Shizune rompiendo el silencio.

"Oh, yo sólo quería que le dieras este sobre a ese chico que le debía dinero, él debe estar esperando por la entrada de la aldea" explicó Tsunade, entregando el sobre a Shizune mientras no quitaba sus ojos de Shikamaru y Temari.

"¡Si, claro! Voy hacer eso cuando salga de aquí" dijo Shizune dando una risita nerviosa. Ella todavía estaba esperando recibir una paliza de Tsunade.

"Gracias, eso es todo" dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "¡Y ustedes dos, los quiero en mi oficina tan pronto como hayan terminado aquí, esto es una orden!" mencionó con severidad antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron entre sí con absoluto terror. "Oh, mierda" pensaron ambos. Ahora ellos tendrían muchas explicaciones que dar.

* * *

_*Obi: faja o cinturón que se utiliza para cerrar la yukata, happi o kimono. Puede ser de diferente color y usarlo tanto varones como mujeres. También es el cinturón que se usa en las artes marciales. (creo que use esta palabra en el capítulo anterior pero se me olvidó darle su significado xd discúlpenme)_

* * *

_**Ya al fin otro capítulo. En verdad siento un poco la demora, pero debido a que me quede sin internet xD se me hizo un poco difícil publicarlo. A todo eso ya tengo la traducción lista de 2 capítulos más, así que si hay muchos reviews les prometo subir uno el día domingo (aunque tenga que irme a buscar internet al fin del mundo).**_

_**Bueno, siiiiiiii, ya lo confirmaron xD Shikamaru y Temari serán padres. Pero no me digan que se esperaban que Tsunade los pillara. La verdad esta es una de las parte que me encanto y menos me costó traducir.**_

_**¿Y qué hará Tsunade ahora que los descubrió? ¿Qué pensarán hacer con el bebé? ¿En verdad le darán una oportunidad a su relación que al principio sólo comenzó como una atracción física?**_

_**¡Todo esas preguntas y más en el siguiente episodio! Y listo los dejo, se me cuidan y muchos besos.**_

* * *

_Reviews_

_fruit993: ¡Oh! Si fruit xD pero yo creo que más control tuvo Shikamaru hahahaha, si serán traviesos esos niños. Bueno xD ahora ya al fin confirmaron que se viene el bebé. Será tan lindo, aunque creo que los problemas están por venir. Espero que no te pierdas los próximos xD cap... ¡besitos!_


	6. Entonces ¿Y ahora qué?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**Entonces… ¿Y ahora qué?**

Shikamaru y Temari se tomaron su tiempo en ir a la oficina de la Hokage. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a explicar a Tsunade lo que estaba pasando. Todo el mundo era consciente de su temperamento y fuerza inhumana, ¿Quién sabe qué les haría cuándo llegarán allí?

"Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto? ¿Tienes un plan?" preguntó Temari.

"Eh, algo así. Creo que lo mejor es decir que hemos estado saliendo en secreto. ¿Está bien decir eso para ti?"

"Sí, supongo"

Pronto llegaron delante de la oficina de la Hokage. Ambos respiraron profundamente.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó Shikamaru, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

Shikamaru le dio 2 golpes a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" abrieron la puerta y encontrando a Tsunade que estaba sentada en su escritorio, observándolos como si hubiera estado esperando bastante tiempo. "Cierren la puerta"

Shikamaru hizo lo que le dijeron, así que entraron para ver a Tsunade. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mover un músculo.

"Chicos, ¿Quieren decirme que está pasando?" exigió Tsunade.

"Bueno es tal como viste en el hospital. Temari está embarazada y yo soy el padre" admitió Shikamaru.

"Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué van hacer ahora? Asumo que ninguno de los dos planeó esto. ¿Al menos ustedes están juntos?"

Los dos ninjas se miraron. Temari respondió esta vez, "No, no teníamos pensado esto. Y sí, supongo que estamos juntos, hemos estado guardando el secreto a todos. Porque usted sabe cómo algunas personas pueden empezar con las habladurías. Por ahora nosotros realmente no sabemos que vamos hacer, me refiero a que nos acabamos de enterar, así que no hemos planeado nada"

"¿Saben lo imprudentes que ha sido? ¡Por dios, los jóvenes de estos días! ¡Acaso no saben que deben usar protección al tener relaciones sexuales! ¡De esa forma, se puede evitar que algo como esto suceda!" les dio Tsunade un sermón a la pareja.

La pareja se separó tanto entre sí como 50 tonos de rojos se formaron sobre sus caras. Si Tsunade hubiera sabido acerca de la cantidad de encuentros sexuales que había tenido… quien sabe cómo habría reaccionado.

"Sí, ya sé que hemos sido imprudentes, pero vamos a manejar esto como adultos y lidiar con las consecuencias" declaró Shikamaru.

Tsunade se frotó la cabeza. "Bien. Eso es lo que necesito que ustedes hagan. Me urge que solucionen todo este problema fuera de mi oficina, así que vayan y hablen de lo que van hacer ahora que están esperando un bebé. Los quiero a ustedes dos en unos días aquí con un plan decente. Ambos son estrategas, así que sospecho que esto no debería ser demasiado difícil"

"Si Lady Tsunade, iremos hacer eso" dijo Temari "Gracias por su tiempo"

Se inclinaron ante la Hokage y se fueron. Después de cerrar la puerta de la oficina detrás de ellos, ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro que habían estado conteniendo. Bueno parecía que habían sobrevivido a Tsunade por el momento.

"Bueno, parece que hemos sobrevivido. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" Shikamaru le preguntó a Temari.

"Tengo hambre, así que ¿vamos a comer juntos? Quizás podemos ir a algún lugar y hablar de esto" dijo ella señalando su vientre inexistente.

"Claro, ¿Qué quieres comer?"

"Ramen" dijo Temari casi inmediatamente.

"Bien, a Ichiraku Ramen entonces" se rió Shikamaru entre dientes.

* * *

"¡Hey, Shikamaru! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¡Y Temari-san, que gusto de verte de vuelta en Konoha!" los saludó Ichiraku alegremente. "¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?"

Después de preparar sus órdenes, la pareja recibió su comida y empezaron a comer. Los dos estaban en su segundo tazón cuando escucharon una voz familiar llamándolos por sus nombres.

"¡Hey! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari!" Shikamaru suspiró, debía habérselo esperado. Ese era su lugar favorito para pasar el rato después de todo. Shikamaru se alegró que Naruto viniera solo.

"Hey Naruto, te sirvo lo de siempre ¿verdad?" dijo Ichiraku.

"¡Sí! ¡Tú me conoces bien viejo!" respondió feliz Naruto antes de sentarse al lado de Shikamaru.

"¿Entonces qué hacen ustedes aquí juntos? ¿Están en una cita o qué?" bromeó Naruto dándole un codazo a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru suspiró "Si Naruto, estamos en una cita. De hecho, Temari y yo estamos tan enamoramos, que en realidad vamos a tener un bebé juntos"

La cabeza de Temari se giró y vio Shikamaru. Él le dirigió la mirada "Shhh, no te preocupes"

"¡Ja! Sí, claro, ustedes están solamente jugando conmigo" el primer tazón de ramen de Naruto apareció frente a él y pronto se olvidó de todo el mundo a su alrededor mientras se concentraba en su plato.

Temari dio un suspiro de alivio, ese chico seguía siendo tan lento como siempre. Era difícil de creer que iba a ser Hokage algún día. Ella y Shikamaru terminaron su almuerzo rápido antes que nadie pudiera detectarlos y salieron rumbo a su departamento.

"¡Gracias, chicos! ¡Vuelvan pronto!" gritó Ichiraku mientras se iban. "Ahhh el amor juvenil de estos días" sonrió.

* * *

La pareja llegó al departamento de Temari, para luego pasar a sentarse juntos en el sofá. Sin embargo no podían verse directamente a los ojos.

"Entonces…" Shikamaru fue el primero en romper el silencio. "¿Qué sigue?"

"Tú eres el genio, quien trata de planificar todo para el futuro" dijo Temari algo amarga, pero con sarcasmo. "Esto definitivamente no era parte de mi plan"

"¡Hey! No es como si hubiera planeado esto tampoco. ¿De verdad piensas en mi como un tipo que sale y engaña a una chica para tener relaciones sexuales, para así poder dejarla embarazada? Tú me conoces mejor que eso. Además, si iba a hacer eso, ¿Por qué iría a querer engañarte a ti? Eres demasiado inteligente como ser del tipo de mujer que se deja engañar" explicó Shikamaru.

Temari suspiró, "Tienes razón, perdóname por ser tan molesta". Ella se dio cuenta que podía haber sido muy dura con él. Debían ser las hormonas alterándola.

"Así que ambos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros esperaba esto cuando empezamos… nuestro acuerdo…" dijo Shikamaru, no quería usar las palabras 'a tener sexo salvaje sin sentimientos'. "Pero aquí estamos. Así que mi primera pregunta sería, ¿Quieres… tenerlo?"

Temari se recostó en el sofá y puso una mano sobre su vientre. Sabiendo ahora que tenía una vida que ambos habían creado, creciendo allí, era una sensación tan rara. Por mucho que quería rechazarla, ella extrañamente sintió una conexión. "No estoy dispuesta a ser madre. A decir verdad nunca planeé ser una. La idea de dar a luz la aborrezco. Y tener un niño está fuera del camino de mis planes de tener una larga carrera como ninja"

Escuchar todas esas frases salir de la boca de Temari le molestó a Shikamaru. Él sabía que ella era una chica ruda con altas expectativas en su vida como ninja, pero no pensó que aborreciera tanto la idea de convertirse en madre.

"Sin embargo acerca de querer deshacerme de este niño y seguir con mi vida, no entiendo muy bien por qué, pero algo me dice que no" Temari realmente no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Cada parte de ella le decía que debía hacerse un aborto, todas las partes menos su corazón. No sabía si se traba de las hormonas o porque en realidad estaba embarazada, pero algo le decía que se iba arrepentir si se hacía un aborto.

Finalmente ella volvió a mirar a Shikamaru y vio la confundida expresión que tenía este en su rostro. Temari respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a su vientre inexistente. "Supongo que lo que estoy diciendo es que… voy a tener a este bebé…" dijo ella vacilante. Dios odiaba sentirse indecisa e insegura.

Shikamaru la miró "¿Estás segura?"

"Supongo. Todavía tenemos tiempo para pensar en esto un poco más, pero por el momento… Sí" Ella lo vio a los ojos "¿Tú quieres al bebé?"

"Estoy en el mismo barco que tú. Aún no me siento listo para ser padre. Tenía planes de vida que hacer. Pero si crees que voy a dejar que te vayas de mi vida con mi hijo, entonces no eres tan inteligente como dices ser". Shikamaru colocó su mano sobre la que ella tenía en su vientre. Por un instante, los dos parecían una par de enamorados. Pero ese momento pasó tan pronto como llegó.

Shikamaru sacó la mano que tenía sobre la de Temari y la volvió a su posición anterior. "Entonces… ¿Y ahora qué?"

Temari suspiró, "Realmente no me siento preparada para decirle a todo el mundo, sin embargo, Dios no quiera que la gente se entere cómo sucedió esto realmente. Creo que deberíamos darle a esta relación una oportunidad. Ya sabes, eso facilitaría toda esta situación"

"Sí, eso es lo que pensaba" Shikamaru se alegró que ella se sintiera igual que él y aliviado de que Temari no estuviera completamente decidida de hacerse un aborto. "Por mucho que quiero evitar esto; creo que tenemos, al menos, que contarles a nuestras familias pronto. Cuanto más esperemos, las cosas se podrían poner más feas"

Temari se frotó la sien. Ni siquiera había pensado en Kankuro y Gaara hasta ahora. Genial, no solo iban a querer matar a Shikamaru, sino también a ella. Además, si se corre la voz de cómo la hermana del Kazekage quedo embarazada, ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de daño podría causar a la reputación de Gaara?. Pero ella aceptó que Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto, cuanto antes les dijera a sus hermanos sería mejor. "Tienes razón, tengo que decirle a mis hermanos al final, aunque voy a advertirte que probablemente nos van a matar a los dos"

"Sí, lo sé" Shikamaru vislumbró la idea de estar encerrado en el interior de una de la marionetas de Kankuro u dentro de la arena de Gaara. "Vamos a tener que hablar con mis padres también" dijo él frotándose la cabeza.

"No creo que ellos nos vayan a matar, pero probablemente nos den un sermón al respecto. Sobre todo cuando se enteren de que no planeamos casarnos" explicó Shikamaru.

"Bien, entonces probablemente deberíamos hablar con ellos primero" sugirió Temari.

"Sí" Shikamaru atrajo a Temari más cerca de él, de modo que la cabeza de ella descansara sobre su hombro. Finalmente estaban llegando a un lugar.

* * *

_**¡Y ya otro capítulo másss!. En serio mis muchachones... he estado full en verdad con los exámenes además de que ni en mi trabajo hubo internet en estos días. Pero al fin tengo internet de nuevo en mi casa así que no espere más y actualice. Bueno esta parte estuvo de lo más intensa ¿no? Cuando yo la leí dije... dios en verdad los chicos estaban en una paradoja, pero me encantó que Shikamaru sea tan considerado con Temari y sobre todo que tuvo en cuenta sus sentimientos como mujer al preguntarle si en verdad quería al bebé. Además me alegró que ella sintiera esa conexión con el bebé desde el primer segundo que supo que lo tenía en su vientre, yo creo fielmente que el instinto maternal en la mujeres es y será siempre único.**_

_**¿Y ahora como reaccionaran los papás de Shikamaru? ¿Terminará Shikamaru enterrado en arena xD? ¿O tal vez encerrado en un marioneta? ¡Todo esto en los próximos capítulos!.**_

_**Ahora si me despido y espero poder actualizar otro episodio en estos días libres que tengo, ¡besitosss y se me cuidan!**_

* * *

_Reviews_

_Tem__: Ves Tem, lo prometido es deuda así que espero que te haya gustado este episodio. xD De repente no te esperabas esa reacción de Tsunade pero creo que está acorde a ella. Yo creo que nuestra escritora Spark ha cogido muy bien las personalidades... xD aunque esperaba un par de escritorio destrozados jajajajaja. Si yo también me morí al ver como Temari calentaba a Shikamaru y como él llego a controlarse demasiado bien para el gusto de ella jajajaja si serán estos pequeños. Y si.. los cap no serán muy largos pero son intensos ¿a qué no? Por una parte para mi mejor porque no me demora mucho la traducción. Bueno me despido, muchos besos y ya sabes xD una con otra jajajaja ¡besos!_

_fruit993__: ¡Oh mi fruit! ¿Qué te pareció la reacción de Tsunade? Ni te la esperabas me lo apuesto jejejeje. Bueno espero que te haya gustado esta partecita y ya ves XD tendrán un bebecito jejejeje. Besotes y gracias nuevamente por el amor en tus reviewsss._

_Guest__: Oh gracias señor o señorita incógnita jejejeje espero pero sigas leyendo esta historia y a ver si creas una cuentita para agradecerte personalmente con nombre tus reviews jejejeje. ¡Besitos!_


	7. Planes familiares

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**Planes Familiares**

Los días pasaron sin ningún tipo de grandes eventos, para alivio de la pareja. Elaboraron algunos detalles más y planearon la cena con los padres de Shikamaru. Ahora era el momento para que ambos se reunieran con Tsunade de nuevo. Una vez más, se encontraban frente a la oficina de la Hokage.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Supongo" Temari estaba mucho más tranquila frente a esa puerta que la vez pasada. Llamó a la puerta, que fue abierta por Shizune.

"Entonces chicos ¿Ya tienen algún plan?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Bueno, estamos planeando tener al bebé" dijo Shikamaru.

"Bien, eso es un comienzo" habló Tsunade "¿Pensaron algo más?"

"Claro, pensamos que es mejor si lo mantenemos en secreto por ahora. No queremos que corra la noticia de que Temari va a tener un bebé debido a que podría causar que ella sea blanco de algún ataque o cualquier otra cosa. Así que sería bueno si ustedes pueden mantener esto entre nosotros" explicó Shikamaru.

"Pero no se preocupe, al menos vamos a contárselo a nuestras familias" añadió Temari.

"Listo, es bueno escuchar eso" dijo Tsunade "Bien, esto es lo que va a suceder aquí. Primero ustedes dos van a informarles a sus familias sobre todo esto. Temari, te voy a liberar temporalmente de tus deberes en Konoha durante la próxima semana para que puedas ir a Suna. Pero antes de que te vayas… necesito que te examinen de nuevo. Voy a asignar a Shizune como tu médico por el momento"

"Claro, suena bien para nosotros" respondió Shikamaru.

"Bueno, vamos a tratar con lo demás en otro momento. Ahora ya pueden irse" dijo Tsunade.

Shizune camino con la pareja fuera de la oficina. A la salida, expresó su entusiasmo por el bebé. Parecía que ella estaba más entusiasmada con la noticia que ellos mismos.

"¡Wow, chicos… esto es tan emocionante! ¡Van a ser padres! Oh, no puedo esperar ver crecer al bebé"

"Umm Shizune-san, sabes que este bebé es de nosotros ¿no?" dijo Shikamaru.

"Oh, sí lo sé, pero sigue siendo emocionante, no muchos bebés ninjas han nacido últimamente" mencionó Shizune.

Shikamaru iba a decirle algo a Shizune, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba prestando mucha atención. Él siguió la mirada de Shizune y se dio cuenta que estaba observando a un grupo de Jounins que acaban de regresar de una misión. Entonces vio como Genma le sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la ninja médico antes de volver su atención de nuevo al grupo. Shizune se sonrojó ante aquel intercambio de miradas. Shikamaru se rió entre dientes y luego le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

"Hey, entonces tal vez debería tener un bebé" él la miro y luego vio a Genma. El rostro de Shizune se puso rojo casi de inmediato.

"¡Queeeeé!"

"Oye, tú ya no eres tan joven. No debería dejar pasar esta oportunidad" dijo Shikamaru bromeando.

"Pero… pero… yoo… él uh…" ella parecía hacerse olvidado de hablar. Por suerte Temari fue a su rescate.

"¡Hey para de meterte con ella!. Bueno, supongo que te buscaré en unos días para otra revisión, Shizune-san"

"¡Sí, claro! Sólo ven a mi oficina. Voy a dejarlos aquí. ¡No vemos en unos días!" se despidió Shizune de la pareja.

"¡Bien! ¡Y diviértase con su novio!" añadió Temari en cuanto se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía Shizune. Al escuchar eso Shizune se congeló por un segundo antes de continuar caminando hacia Genma.

"Bien eso fue interesante" dijo Shikamaru.

"Sí, pero bueno, al menos parece feliz" dijo Temari. "Listo, ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Bueno, en caso de haberlo olvidado, tenemos la cena con mis padres esta noche. Por eso creo que deberíamos regresar a casa y prepararnos para eso"

"Ah, sí, es cierto"

* * *

Esa no era la primera vez que Temari se había reunido con los padres de Shikamaru. Como el padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku, era un comandante Jounin; ella había tenido que reportarse ante él en varias ocasiones. Y como a Yoshino le gusta permanecer activa en la vida de su familia, Temari se había cruzado con ella un par de veces cuando iba a dejarle el almuerzo a los chicos o cosas así. Pero esta era la primera vez en la que se iba a encontrar con ellos como "la novia de Shikamaru". Ughhh, esa frase era todavía tan extraña para ella dentro de su cabeza. Y no sólo era eso, iba tener que decirse que estaba esperando un bebé también. Había muchas formas de que esa noche saliera mal. Temari no se había sentido tan incómoda en mucho tiempo.

En el momento en que llegaron a la puerta principal del Clan Nara, el estómago de Temari comenzó a revolverse. De pronto sintió como todo el contenido de este subía. Ella rápidamente se escondió detrás de un arbusto cercano y vomitó.

Temari levantó la vista para ver un pañuelo doblado frente a ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, lo estoy por ahora" Ella tomó el pañuelo y se limpió la boca.

"Wow, ¿Estabas tan nerviosa por vernos?" Temari miró de nuevo para darse cuenta que Shikamaru ya no estaba sólo, su padre estaba de pie junto a él.

"Oh… Hola Señor Nara, es bueno verlo de nuevo. Siento que tuviera que presencia esto. Debe ser algo que comí" Temari se inclinó cortésmente, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.

"¡Oh, relájate! ¡Adelante! Es bueno verte también. ¿Puedes imaginar la sorpresa cuando mi esposa y yo escuchamos que Shikamaru tenía una relación contigo?. En realidad, no, no nos sorprendió en lo absoluto. Jajajaja" Shikaku había llevado a la pareja dentro del complejo Nara y de allí a la casa principal, ubicada cerca de la parte posterior.

"Papá, por favor" Shikamaru le rogó a su padre para que dejar de hablar.

Sin embargo Shikaku ignoró la súplica de su hijo. "Espera hasta que veas la cena que ha preparado Yoshino. Estaba tan feliz cuando escuchó que eras la novia de Shikamaru"

"No me digas que ella ha cocinado como para un ejército de nuevo"

"Sí que lo ha hecho, pero no te preocupes. También ha preparado algunos de tus platos favoritos" dijo Shikaku cuando llegaron a casa. "¡Cariño, ya llegue a casa!¡Shikamaru y Temari están aquí también!". Shikaku abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a la pareja.

De inmediato, la nariz de Temari fue golpeada por muchos deliciosos aromas. Shikaku probablemente tenía razón sobre que Yoshino había cocinado para un ejército. Después de haber vomitado toda la comida que había en su estómago, Temari tenía hambre.

"¡Hola, Temari-san. Bienvenida a nuestra casa!" saludó Yoshino mientras colocaba un gran platón en la mesa. "¡Muchachos, tenemos una invitada en casa. Muestren buenos modales! Shikamaru acompaña a Temari-san y enséñale el jardín hasta que la cena esté lista. Shikaku ayúdame a preparar la mesa". Los chicos Nara obedientemente hicieron lo que se les dijo.

Shikamaru le mostró a Temari su casa y fueron por puerta trasera al jardín. "Disculpa a mis padres. Ellos pueden ser un poco… intensos a veces"

"No, ellos me gustan. Son buenas personas" Temari miró alrededor del jardín. No era grande, pero era precioso. Había muchos ramos de flores que de alguna manera se unían maravillosamente.

"¿Crees que estén bien cuando sepan sobre nosotros?" preguntó ella preocupada.

"Sí, supongo que en su mayor parte. Podemos ser un clan distinguido en este pueblo y tener tradiciones, pero la gente de aquí es bastante despreocupada. Especialmente los hombres" Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza. En realidad, no estaba muy seguro de lo que sus padres iban a pensar de esto, podría toman cualquier camino. Pero pensó que no era un buen momento para asustarla. Ellos sólo tenían que esperar lo mejor.

"¡Shikamaru!¡Temari!¡La cena esta lista!" La pareja escuchó a Yoshino llamándolos.

"Mejor nos vamos. Lo último que queremos escuchar es a una mujer problemática quejándose de nosotros por habernos tomado demasiado tiempo y además la comida debe estar enfriándose" Shikamaru tomó la mano de Temari conduciéndola al comedor.

* * *

_**Hola muchachones, acá otro capítulo. ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me mate! XD Está quedando de lo más interesante y veo que parece que los episodios son cortos pero aunque no lo crean este lleva sus 1500 palabras más o menos. Estoy siendo lo más fiel que puedo a la versión original por lo que no quiero juntan capítulos para que parezcan más grandes, así que sólo toca esperar xD jejejejeje.**_

_**Por otro lado T.T al fin Shikaku... por dios porque tuvo que morir. Me encanto que esté presente para la llegada de su primer nieto. Creo que cuando nuestra querida Spark hizo este capítulo aún Shikaku no había muerto por lo que me alegra que lo hubiese incluido en la historia. T.T ¡Dios hubiera sido tan buen abuelo! Pero al menos ya aquí podremos verlo en esa faceta xD jejejeje.**_

_**¿Y ahora como reaccionarán Shikaku y Yoshino ante la noticia? ¿Saldrá vivo Shikamaru después de todo esto? ¿Y qué pasará cuando se enteren Gaara y Kankuro? Todas las respuestas en la siguiente entrega XD.**_

_**Ya sin más me despido y si me motivan con sus reviews el siguiente capítulo lo subo a mitad de semana Xd. **__**Besos y hasta la próxima. (Y en verdad disculpen la demora a pesar de tener ya algunos capítulos traducidos estuve enferma y también en exámenes por lo que estuve algo loca, sin embargo espero estar más tranquila por lo menos esta semana xD)**_

* * *

_Reviews_

_Tem: ¡Oh mi Tem! ¡Siiii! Por capítulos como los anteriores me anime a pedir el permiso de traducir esta linda historia, te cuento que hay capítulos más monos. Fue increíble la reacción de Tsunade, jajajaja yo pensé que iba a destrozar a alguien pero como dicen que Shikamaru es su engreído, por eso el niño tiene privilegios con la Hokage jajajajajaja. Seguro que quieres matarme xD por dejarlo justo allí jajajaja si lo sé pero construiré mi fortaleza para evitar daños físicos jajaja. Ya en el próximo si si si ¡Yoshino! Bueno besitos y como sabes seguiré corriendo en círculos hasta tu próxima actualización xD, leí tu última historia Change my life jajajajaja xD me encanta que dejen tirado a Shikamaru jajajajaja ¡Besos y hasta el siguiente cap!_

_fruit993: Holis fruit-chan xD y ¡SI SI SI! el bebecito . A todas nos encanto la reacción de Tsunade, aunque de verás esperábamos destrozos xD jajajajaja imagínate que el Kazekage se ponga xD muy arenoso y termine dejando a Konoha enterrada jajajajaja. Y mejor ni te imagines cuando se enteren Gaara y Kankuro porque... xD nop nada de spoilers jejejeje. ¡Besos y hasta el siguiente cap!_

_Mitchel0420: ¡Oh! Mitchel xD la vida es así jejejeje no te preocupes igual nos junta el Shikatema jajajaja. Gracias por el review y apoyo. ¡Besos y hasta el siguiente cap!_

_Y CHICOS: TEM, FRUIT, MITCHEL Y AQUELLOS QUE ESTÁN SIGUIENDO ESTA HISTORIA LOS INVITO A VISITAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS (LAS CUALES PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN MI PERFIL) ESAS SI SON ORIGINALES MÍAS, SE QUE AMAN EL SHIKATEMA ASÍ QUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE LES FASCINARAN BESOS CHICOS Y GRACIAS._


	8. Revelaciones y confesiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**Revelaciones y confesiones**

La cena en gran parte transcurrió sin incidentes. La familia paso un tiempo poniéndose al día en lo que estaba pasando en su vida, Temari les habló un poco acerca de su vida en Suna y contándoles las últimas noticias acerca de lo que sus hermanos estaban haciendo. Ella tuvo que admitirlo, Yoshino sabía cocinar muy buena comida. Todo parecía satisfacer sus gustos y no entendía como pasaba eso. El ambiente en general era alegre y calmado, Temari ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que tuvo una cena familiar, era algo que ella se había perdido durante su vida. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto que casi se olvidó la razón por la que había ido en primer lugar. Eso sucedió hasta que Shikamaru finalmente llevó el tema casi al terminar la cena.

"Mamá, papá, el motivo por el que traje a Temari aquí no sólo era porque quería que la conozcan. Hay otra razón" Él miró a Temari para obtener el permiso de continuar, ella en respuesta dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"Hemos estado saliendo en secreto y viéndonos durante los últimos meses, no queríamos hacer una gran cosa sobre esto. Bueno larga historia, sin embargo recientemente nos enteramos que Temari está embarazada" Shikamaru vio a Temari y luego a sus padres. Como sólo encontró silencio en la sala, él continuó hablando mientras dejaba que la noticia se asimilará.

"Hablamos sobre lo que vamos hacer y decidimos que vamos a tener al bebé. Sé que todavía somos jóvenes, pero pensamos que es hora de actuar como adultos y asumir la responsabilidad"

Hubo más silencio en la sala. Yoshino se puso de pie se acercó a Shikamaru y lo golpeó en la cara. "¡Esto fue muy irresponsable de tu parte! ¿Cómo pudiste embarazar a una joven tan prometedora? ¡¿Mírala?! Ella tenía un futuro brillante como ninja, ahora está atada"

Shikamaru no se atrevió a mirar a su madre. Él realmente no sabía que decirle. Tampoco lo hizo nadie en la habitación.

Yoshino respiró hondo y volvió a su asiento. "Miren, yo creo que ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, pero los apoyo. Además, no creo que pudiera conseguir un nieto de Shikamaru de otra manera"

Shikamaru se sonrojó ante el último comentario "Problemático"

"¡Hey cuida tu lenguaje! Vas a ser padre muy pronto, así que vas a necesitar aprender a controlar tu boca" Yoshino volvió a Temari. "Lo siento, mi hijo te metió en esto, si alguna vez te causa algún problema, no dudes en hacérmelo saber"

Shikamaru se sorprendió de la rapidez que la actitud de su madre podía cambiar entre él y Temari, pero se sintió aliviado de saber que su madre estaba apoyándolos. Se volvió a su padre, el cual había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

"Bueno, parece que ustedes ya han tomado una decisión. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer para cambiar sus planes, así que voy a apoyarlos en todo también. No deseaba que me hicieras abuelo tan joven, pero estoy feliz al mismo tiempo" Shikaku sonrió a la pareja. Por difícil que era para él ver a su hijo crecer tan rápido, sabía que tenía que pasar por ese punto en algún momento de la vida. Si Shikamaru hacia todo como él, iba a estar todo bien.

Temari se sintió aliviada, los padres de Shikamaru no iban a matarlos. Eso era suficientemente bueno para ella.

Cuando concluyó la cena, Temari ayudó a Yoshino a limpiar la mesa mientras que Shikaku se excusó arrastrando consigo a Shikamaru. A Yoshino no le importó eso porque le dio la oportunidad de hablar con Temari.

"Así que, ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de esto?" preguntó Yoshino con la esperanza de que Temari se abriera a ella.

"¿Acerca de tener un hijo con Shikamaru?. Honestamente, tengo miedo, nunca consideré ser madre. Casi no recuerdo a la mía, por lo que no sé cómo serlo. Sin embargo luego me enteré que estaba embarazada y yo sólo… no me atreví a hacerme un aborto. No sé lo que es, pero algo me dice que debo tener a este bebé" Temari respiró hondo y se apoyó en la cocina antes de continuar. "Shikamaru es la persona más perezosa y más molesta que he conocido. Él tiene mucho potencial para ser grande, pero no hace caso a nada y sólo se la pasa mirando las nubes. Es una persona que basta con verlo para preguntarse si alguna vez va a crecer. Sin embargo estoy comprobando que se están equivocando con él, cuando llega el momento Shikamaru sabe cuándo dar un paso adelante y asumir la responsabilidad. Todavía no tengo planes de casarme con él por el momento, pero creo que de alguna manera podemos hacer que esto de ser padres funcione bien" Temari bajó su mirada hacia su vientre y luego a Yoshino, odiaba sentirse tan débil y dejando al descubierto sus emociones. Pero algo le decía que podía confiar en la madre de Shikamaru.

"Ya veo" Yoshino sonrió a Temari y luego puso una mano en su hombro. "Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a mí. Así que sé lo que estás pasando. Yo no sabía qué hacer cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de Shikamaru. Por supuesto, ya estaba casada por ese entonces y tenía la presión de nuestras familias para tener un hijo. Pero tenía una carrera como kunoichi que deseaba vivir, por lo que pensé que los niños vendrían más delante. Por desgracia, eso no funcionó como lo había planeado. Finalmente opté por tener a Shikamaru y después de su nacimiento una vez más tuve que tomar una decisión. Podía volver a ser una kunoichi en plena actividad o retirarme y cuidar de mi casa. Antes de todo eso, nunca pensé que yo elegiría la última, pero lo hice. Voy a ser honesta contigo, hubieron muchos altibajos durante y después del embarazo, constantemente me preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero mirando hacia atrás, me alegro haber hecho lo que hice"

Una lágrima rodó por la cara de Temari. "¿Cómo sé que lo haré bien? ¿Cómo saber qué hacer? No tengo ni idea de cómo ser una buena madre. Perdí la mía cuando era muy pequeña y claro que ayude a criar a mis hermanos, pero eso fue diferente de alguna manera. ¿Cómo sé que no voy a arruinarlo?"

Yoshino abrazó a Temari. "Oh, cariño, eso es parte de la vida. Una parte de la vida. Se aprende a medida que uno avanza. ¿Crees que yo sabía cómo criar a un niño desde el principio? Por supuesto que no. Deberías haber visto los errores que cometí como una joven madre, pero mira a Shikamaru ahora. No es por presumir ni nada, pero debo haber hecho algo bien porque resultó un buen muchacho. Sobre todo si pudo atrapar a una chica como tú"

Temari le devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien obtener un tibio abrazo maternal una vez más. Aunque estaba sorprendida de que eso sucediera con Yoshino, la dura mujer "problemática" que Shikamaru siempre le había descrito que era.

"Gracias, Señora Nara. Es agradable escuchar esto de una persona que ha pasado por toda esta situación"

"¿Señora Nara? Por favor, nada de formalidades, solo llámame mamá" Yoshino dejo de abrazarla y comenzó a lavar los platos. "Y si alguna vez quieres a alguien a quien preguntarle sobre algún problema, a alguien con quien hablar o a alguien que le dé una paliza a Shikamaru en trasero, házmelo saber" Ella le sonrió a Temari. Esa chica se estaba apoderando de Yoshino y si Temari lo hacía como ella cuando tenía su edad, Yoshino sabía que Temari iba a estar bien.

"Claro, gracias mamá" Temari sonrió y comenzó a secar los platos para Yoshino. Tal vez ella podría aprender de Yoshino sobre las cosas que una madre debía hacer. "¿Me preguntó que estarán hablando Shikamaru y Shikaku-san?"

* * *

Shikaku había arrastrado a Shikamaru fuera de la casa y siguió haciendo hasta que estuvieron en el borde del bosque Nara.

"¿Querías hablar de algo conmigo, papá?" preguntó Shikamaru cuando dejaron de caminar.

Shikaku se volteó y miró a su hijo antes de girarse de nuevo para comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque otra vez. "Déjame adivinar, ustedes dos no estaban saliendo hasta hace muy poco. La dejaste embarazada por accidente y entonces decidiste decir todo eso de 'hemos estado saliendo en secreto' para cubrirse"

No debía sorprenderle a Shikamaru que su padre pudiera resolverlo tan rápido, él era un maestro leyendo a la gente. El joven suspiró, "Tienes razón"

"¿En serio? ¿En qué parte?"

"Casi en todo. Fue una estupidez, nosotros teníamos un tipo de acuerdo donde podíamos tener sexo sin una relación de mierda, sin sentimientos y nada. Fue bueno por un tiempo, hasta que…" realmente no tenía sentido ocultarle más la información a su padre.

"Hasta que descubrieron que su acuerdo había producido una última consecuencia. Eso fue muy imprudente por parte de ustedes dos. No voy a darte un sermón porque ya sabes lo que te voy a decir. Pero asumiré que a pesar de no haber sentimientos al final te enamoraste de ella ¿no?"

Shikamaru miró a su padre y luego a otro lado. "Sí, lo hice. Ella es una mujer muy problemática. Probablemente la más problemática que he conocido, pero hay algo en ella que me hace querer no dejarla ir"

Shikaku se rió ante la confesión de su hijo. "Bueno, supongo que esa es la maldición de los hombres Nara, siempre caemos ante aquellas mujeres difíciles. Asegúrate mantenerla cerca y tratarla bien"

"Sí, por supuesto. Las mujeres son tan difíciles de leer. Un segundo están bien y al siguiente están golpeándote la cara. Pero yo quiero mantener a Temari cerca, tan problemática como es ella. Además quiero al menos ser un padre decente para mi hijo" Shikamaru suspiró al cielo. "Debí hacerlo simple, vivir la vida de shinobi promedio que había planeado".

"¡Oye sabes que no puedes planificar la vida! A veces las cosas suceden y hay que aprender a vivir con eso. Las cosas pasan y sólo hay que ajustar los planes, a veces para bien a veces para mal. Ya que eres mi hijo sé que vas a ser un buen padre. Sino, estoy seguro que Temari sabrá mantenerte en línea" Shikaku vio como Shikamaru se apartaba para ocultar el rubor que se estaba formando en su rostro, el lider Nara sonrió. "Vamos, ayúdame a alimentar a los ciervos"

Y con eso, padre e hijo entraron en el bosque para atender a los ciervos.

* * *

_**¡Yeahh y un capítulo más! Bueno antes que nada darles las gracias y muchos besos por los reviews xD. Cada uno me anima más y más a seguir escribiendo y traduciendo.**_

_**Y al fin le dieron la noticia a Shikaku y Yoshino, totalmente sorprendidos pero lindos al decidir apoyar a los chicos. En verdad, así deberían ser todos los padres. Puede que uno sea joven y de repente no estar preparado para afrontar responsabilidades sin embargo el tener a los padres al lado hace la carga menos pesada. ¡Que suerte tienen los muchachones!.**_

_**Otra cosa que me encantó fueron ambas conversaciones (yo creo que Yoshino y Shikaku se leen la mente o no sé porque cada conversación en verdad fue demasiado linda), ver como Yoshino le daba todo su apoyo a una Temari aterrada con la idea del bebé y un Shikaku hablando de hombre a hombre con su hijo fue demasiado xD.**_

_**¿Y ahora cómo reaccionaran Gaara y Kankuro? ¿Alguno de sus amigos se llegará a percatar del secreto que tiene la parejita? Estas y muchas interrogantes más se resolverán en los próximos episodios.**_

_**Bueno y antes que despedirme xD para los que no se dieron cuenta me cambie de nombre de usuario jajaja creo que mi nombre completo era muy comprometedor, pero para los que quieran puede seguir diciendo Mari o Mariana xD no hay problema. ¡Hasta el siguiente cap y muchos besos!**_

* * *

_Reviews_

_0akarigan0: ¡Oh akarigan XD! Gracias por tu review... si en serio yo también creo que Spark esta haciendo un muy buen trabajo con respecto a llevar las personalidades de los personajes xD, yo humildemente sólo trato de dar lo mejor en la traducción. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y nos leemos en los próximos. ¡Besos!_

_Mitchel0420: My Mitchel ¡Holas! Sip la vida es dura y la noche es oscura xD ... lalalala. Pues que puedo decir... si se hacen demasiado cortos los cap xD pero allí está el gusto jajajaja. Espero que sigas xD disfrutando de la historia y además de que los capítulos se vienen cada vez más intensos jejejeje. ¡Besos y nos leemos! Ah y no te olvides de tu promesa de darte una vueltita por mis demás historias xD que muy pronto habrá sorpresa._

_Tem: Aquí al fin me tienes xD ¿Sabes lo difícil que es estar corriendo en círculos y escribir todo esto? xD jajajaja oficialmente eres quien me tiene como hamster jajaja dando vueltitas. Bueno supongo que estarás gritando xD al ver los hermosos padres que tiene Shikamaru jajajaja si no pudo tener mejores papis... ¡Muero de amor! jejejeje. Bueno besitos xd y ya mujer pasa a leer mis historias xD jejejeje claro cuando tengas tiempito ¡Besos!_

_Glow2410: ¡Gloww! Gracias por darte una vueltita por estas humildes historias Shikatemas... ¡te quiero! jejeje ¿En serio te deje con la chocolatina en la mano? lloraré... pero bueno ahora supongo que si te comiste la chocolatina con este cap. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo xD. ¡Besos y hasta el siguiente! Ohhh y también xD atenta que hay una actualización jejejeje sorpresa, así que espero que te guste._

_Guest: ¡Oh! Querido o querida xD gracias pero muchas gracias por el review y aquí está el capítulo jejejeje espero que te haya gustado y paciencia xD que el bebecito demora nueve meses en nacer jejejeje. ¡Besos!_

**_¡CHICOS! ¡HAY SORPRESA POR ESO DEMORE UN POQUITO EN ACTUALIZAR, ASÍ QUE NO DEJEN DE PASAR POR MI PERFIL Y VISITAR MI HISTORIA "UNA SEMANA CONTIGO", ESPERO SU APOYO! ¡BESOS!_**


	9. De regreso a Suna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**De regreso a Suna**

La semana luego de la reunión con los padres de Shikamaru pasó sin muchos acontecimientos. Y después de haber obtenido un certificado de buena salud por parte de Shizune, ya era hora de que Temari regresé de vuelta a casa para informar a sus hermanos de la noticia.

"¿Estás segura de que es buena idea que viajes sola? Tal vez debería ir contigo a Suna" Shikamaru estaba de pie en la entrada de la aldea junto a Temari, quien estaba a punto de irse.

"Mira, yo sólo estoy embarazada, no inválida. Soy una Jounin, por el amor de Dios, así que deja de tratarme como si fuera débil e indefensa"

Shikamaru puso sus manos en alto en señal de protesta. "¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Lo siento! Hombre, que las mujeres son problemáticas"

Temari decidió ignorar el comentario. "Además, creo que es mejor si les digo la noticia a mis hermanos sola. Será mejor dejar que le de las nuevas antes de que los enfrentes, todavía podrían tratar de matarte, pero tendrías una mejor oportunidad de vida"

Shikamaru suspiró, no tenía sentido tratar de discutir con ella. "Ya bien, pero ten cuidado allí afuera"

Temari resopló "He viajado por el camino de Suna a Konoha innumerables veces, puedo hacerlo hasta durmiendo" respondió la kunoichi.

"Bueno nos vemos en unas semanas, bebé llorón" Y con eso, Temari comenzó su camino a Suna.

* * *

Cuando llegó a Suna, 3 días más tarde, fueron Matsuri y Sari quienes aparecieron para recibirla en lugar de Kankuro.

"¡Hola Temari-sama!" llamó Matsuri tan pronto como vio que Temari estaba al alcance de ellas.

"Hola chica, ¿Dónde está Kankuro? Él es quien normalmente viene a recibirme" Temari miró a su alrededor para certificar que Kankuro no estaba allí. "¡¿Está bien?!"

"¡Oh, relájese! Él está bien, tratándose de poner al día con el papeleo, por eso Gaara-sama nos ha enviado para escoltarla de regreso a casa. Gaara-sama nos dijo que tanto él como Kankuro-san estarán allí para la cena de esta noche" dijo Sari.

"Bien" Temari siguió a las 2 chicas a su casa.

En el transcurso del camino, las 2 kunoichis inundaron de preguntas a Temari con la esperanza de obtener algún chisme sobre ella. "Temari-san, ¿Cómo le fue? ¿Ya tiene novio? ¿Cómo van las cosas en Konoha?"

Pero Temari mantuvo el chisme al mínimo y dio solamente respuestas cortas y vagas.

"¡Vamos Temari-sama, tiene que decirnos algo! ¿Cómo está su Shikamaru?" preguntó Sari. Entonces se dio cuenta que Temari se apartó, sonrojándose ligeramente. "¡Ooohhh, así que ustedes ya están oficialmente juntos! Cuéntanos, ¿Qué tal es él?" Sari juguetonamente le dio un codazo a Temari.

"¡Sí, Temari-sama, díganos!" rogó Matsuri.

"E… eso no es asunto suyo. Ustedes niñas deben estar centradas en su entrenamiento y misiones en lugar de inmiscuirse en la vida de otros. ¿No van a participar en los exámenes chunnin muy pronto?" dijo Temari.

"¡Bien, bien, sentimos ser indiscretas. Pero usted y Shikamaru son perfectos el uno para el otro!" dijo Sari.

"Sí, y no te preocupes que estamos entrenando duro, sólo queríamos saber lo que pasaba" añadió Matsuri.

Temari suspiró, "Siento ser tan dura con ustedes, estoy cansada"

"Oh está bien Temari-sama" Esas chicas eran muy indulgentes cuando se trataba de su señora Temari. También eran algunas de las pocas personas en la aldea que no la trataban diferente sólo por ser la hermana del actual Kazekage e hija del antiguo. En cierto modo, esas 2 eran lo más cercano a lo que ella podía considerar como amigas allí en Suna.

Matsuri y Sari se despidieron de Temari una vez que llegaron a la casa, no sin antes hacerle prometer que pasarían un rato juntas antes de que ella regresara a Konoha. Temari entró, se dejó caer en el sofá y quedó dormida. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo sacudida para despertarse.

"¡Hey, Temari, despierta!" Kankuro sacudió a su hermana, pero apenas lo sintió Temari se levantó, lo empujó al suelo y se le tiró encima colocando un kunai peligrosamente cerca de la garganta de su hermano.

"¡Relájate Temari! Diablos, perdóname por despertarte"

Temari se paró tan pronto se dio cuenta de que era su hermano a quien había atacado. "¡Kankuro! Oh, eras tú, lo siento"

"Eh, eso estuvo muy cerca, pero no hay problema, supongo" Kankuro se paró y sacudió el polvo.

"¿Qué pasa con todo este ruido? Kankuro te dije que despertaras a Temari no que la tortures" Los dos hermanos se voltearon para darle cara a su hermano menor, que acababa de salir de la cocina. Gaara tenía puesto el delantal purpura con volantes de Temari, una vista que no debía ser apreciada por ningún extraño.

"Lo hice, y ella me atacó de la nada" explicó Kankuro.

"Sí, discúlpame por eso"

"Ya está bueno, la cena está casi lista" Gaara regresó a la cocina para colocar la comida en 3 platos. Kankuro y Temari se miraron entre sí… ambos se rieron en silencio. Los dos acababan de imaginarse a Gaara dando órdenes a sus compañeros shinobis mientras usaba ese delantal. A pesar que su hermanito había cocinado para ellos alguna que otra vez, todavía no podían acostumbrarse a verlo de esa forma. Y era divertido imaginar cómo reaccionarían otras personas ante aquel Gaara.

Ayudaron a Gaara a poner la mesa del comedor y a servir la cena. Temari pasó la mayor parte de la cena actualizando a sus hermanos de las últimas novedades sobre Konoha y otras noticias de las aldeas aliadas que la rodeaban. Eso fue en parte porque se trataban de cosas que tenía que saber su hermano, como Kazekage necesita estar al día sobre esos asuntos. Pero se encontraba hablando de eso sobre todo porque estaba intentando distraerse antes de dejar caer la noticia sobre ellos. Sin embargo, a medida que la cena llegaba a su fin, Temari sabía que no podía detenerse por más tiempo.

"Umm… chicos, ha… hay algo que debo decirles…" ella miró su plato y comenzó a juguetear con su tenedor.

"¿Te sucede algo Temari?" preguntó Gaara.

"Yo… mmm… bueno… estoy…" Temari se deshizo los sesos tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras que conectaran juntas y dejar caer la noticia.

"¡Ya escúpelo! Sea lo que sea, puedes decírnoslo" Kankuro estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Temari dejó caer su tenedor y respiró profundo, no había vuelta atrás ahora. "Estoy embarazada"

* * *

_**Hola mis muchachones y aquí dejandoles un nuevo capítulo. Si al fin les cayó la noticia a Gaara y Kankuro xD. No me maten... se quedo interesante y no fue mi culpa T-T, a nuestra Spark le gusta meter suspenso.**_

_**Bueno, Temari ya llegó a Suna xD y vemos que es recibida por sus incondicionales alumnas. Me encanta ver como ella es una kunoichi respetada y vista como un ejemplo por las otras chicas, simplemente Temari se gana la confianza de cualquiera.**_

**_Después_**_** me gusto mucho la reacción de ella cuando su hermano la despierta jajajajaja, si Temari tiene unos reflejos de miedo. ¡Oh! y luego de mi Gaara super cute con su delantal jajajaja (yo también me lo imagine dando ordenes importantes vestido así y con el cucharon en la mano). Y al fin ya la noticia... Dios me imaginó el miedo de la pobre Temari, pero como dijo Shikamaru si más se demoran en dar la noticia podría ser más p**__**roblemático.**_

**_¿Y ahora cual será la reacción de los chicos? ¿La apoyarán? ¿Irán a matar a Shikamaru? Estas y muchas preguntas que seguro se hacen se responderán en el próximo capitulo._**

**_Bien y acá me despido... al fin luego de una semana de exámenes problemáticos xD puedo actualizar... en serio gracias por su apoyo, me encanta que me apoyen y amo cada uno de sus reviews xD ¡Besos y hasta el siguiente cap!_**

**_Y RECUERDEN MIS MUCHACHONES VISITAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, NO SEAN TÍMIDOS XD Y DÉJENME REVIEWS POR TODOS LADOS JEJEJEJE. MIREN QUE CON "UNA SEMANA CONTIGO" NECESITO DE USTEDES. ¡MIL GRACIAS ANTICIPADAS Y MUCHOS MÁS BESOS!_**

* * *

_Reviews_

_MusaSpinelli: ¡Hola querida y bienvenida! Gracias por tu review y espero muchísimos más de tu parte. xD Si todos esperamos la reacción jejejeje pero no te preocupes ya en el siguiente capítulo verás que haces estos dos, seguro quedarás con la boca abierta porque... ¡Upss! NO SPOILERS jajajaja ¡Besos y hasta el siguiente cap!_

_Tem: ¡Oh si querida! ¡Te gustó! SI SABIA QUE TE IBA A DAR EN LOS FEELS... yo también shoro T-T Dios Shikaku era tan... ya no se ni que decir... todos odiaremos a Kishi por eso jajajajaja. Y si Yoshino es la mera jefaza... par de vago nunca podrán con ella xD. Por otro lado, oe no des spoiler jajajajajajaja si tranquila que sabe que pasa que... ¡Demonios no debo dar SPOILER jajajaja! Es como dices eso dos sea aman demasiado. Ahora si como de costumbre me voy a seguir corriendo en círculos jajajaja ¡Besos y nos leemos!_

_Mitchel0420: ¡Oh my Mitchel! Gracias en serio por tu apoyo... te quiero. Aunque las ideas son de nu__estra Spark yo solo colaboró con mi humilde traducción. Y gracias por tu apoyo xD se note que te has dado vuelta por "Mi pequeño cervatillo" no te preocupes la seguiré pero estoy esperando ahora que salió el Gaiden para poder no malograrlo jajajaja... ¡Besos y hasta el próximo cap!_


	10. La ira de los hermanos

** Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**La ira de los hermanos**

Temari miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver como caían las dos mandíbulas de sus hermanos. Ella se había preparado a su manera para lo que podía venir, pero sólo llegó el silencio.

Al final, Gaara tomó la palabra. "¿Quién es el padre?" su voz era tan tranquila como siempre, lo que hizo difícil para ella descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Temari simplemente miró hacia abajo, sin saber si era seguro revelar el nombre del padre o no.

"Bueno, ¿quién es?" exigió Kankuro. Su tono era duro, haciéndole a ella más difícil hablar.

Kankuro no tomó el suspenso o ser ignorado muy bien, por lo que con ira se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a su hermana y la agarró por el cuello de su blusa. "No sabes quién es el padre ¿no?. ¿Es por eso que estás teniendo dificultades para decírnoslo? Seguramente has estado ocupada comportándote como una cualquiera en Konoha todo este tiempo y ahora tú…"

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la sala cuando la mano de Temari hizo contacto con la cara de Kankuro. De inmediato dejó de hablar y liberó el cuello de Temari.

"¿E… eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí?" Temari se había quebrado completamente.

El marionetista miró hacia arriba y vio correr unas lágrimas por el rostro de Temari. Su hermana nunca fue alguien que llorará con facilidad, por lo que lamentó haber dicho aquello.

"¡Es suficiente!" Kankuro y Temari miraron a Gaara, quien finalmente había hablado de nuevo.

Kankuro miró hacia abajo y pidió unas disculpas en general.

Gaara suspiró, era hora de hacerse cargo y controlar la situación "Bien Temari, vamos a conversar sobre esto juntos tranquilamente. Te esperaremos en la sala. Hablaremos de esta situación con calma, como una familia ¿Entienden?" sentenció el menor mirando a sus dos hermanos mayores.

Temari tomó la orden de su hermano e hizo lo que le dijo. Aunque primero fue al baño a salpicar un poco de agua en su cara. Una vez recompuesta, volvió a la sala donde encontró a sus hermanos sentados en el sofá esperando por ella.

Se puso de pie delante de ellos y comenzó a explicarles: "En primer lugar, soy una Jounin calificada, embajadora de Suna, la hermana y guardia personal del Kazekage e hija del anterior; con todo eso no puedo darme el lujo de pretender ir comportándome como una cualquiera por allí. En segundo lugar, sí sé quién es el padre y él ya sabe sobre todo esto. Y por último, no puedo creer que pensarás algo tan bajo sobre mí ¿No me conoces en lo absoluto?" Ella miró a Kankuro, quien levantó la vista y le susurró una disculpa.

Pero Gaara no estuvo satisfecho con eso. "Kankuro, estabas fuera de ti, pídele disculpas a nuestra hermana correctamente"

"¡Bien, bien!" Kankuro se puso de pie y miró a Temari. "Mira, discúlpame por lo que te dije antes, no lo decía en serio. Es algo que dije porque estaba enojado y no va a volver a suceder de nuevo" y con eso, se sentó otra vez.

Temari suspiró, al menos Kankuro ya se había calmado. "Shikamaru es el padre…"

Kankuro se levantó rápidamente de su asiento de nuevo "¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Gaara, por favor dame permiso oficial para ir a Konoha en este momento, así puedo patearle el trasero a ese bastardo perezoso!"

"No, no voy hacer eso. Sabes que no funciona de esa manera. ¡Siéntate!" Gaara mantuvo su actitud calmada, pero en el fondo él también quería golpear a Shikamaru por atreverse a colocar una mano sobre su hermana.

"Kankuro, por favor, cálmate y déjame explicarte" Temari rogó antes de continuar "Mira, Shikamaru y yo hemos hablando sobre todas las cosas y acordado de darle a esto de ser padres una oportunidad. Nosotros ya conversamos con su familia y bueno vamos a tratar de hacer las cosas bien. Todo lo que necesitamos es su apoyo y la promesa de que no van a matarlo"

Ambos hermanos se miraron, dejando que la información que ella les había dicho se asimile. Al final, Gaara tomó la palabra: "Entonces… ¿Cómo paso todo esto?"

Temari se puso roja y luego miró a otro lado. Ella no pensó que tendría que darle a su hermano tantas explicaciones "Yo… yo prefiero no decirlo"

Ahora fue turno de Gaara de ponerse rojo. "¡No me refiero a eso! Sabes que, ya no quiero saber"

"Miren, voy a ser honesta con ustedes. Shikamaru y yo teníamos como… un acuerdo de amigos con beneficios. Sí fue algo estúpido, pero era una buena idea en ese momento, no debí haberlo hecho. Ahora bien, esta es la consecuencia" Ella hizo un gesto hacia su vientre antes de continuar. "Pero como les dije antes, ya hemos hablado de esto y decidido cuidar de nuestro hijo lo mejor posible ¿ok?. Así que por favor, no maten a Shikamaru, porque esto no fue sólo su culpa"

Temari se sentó en el sillón y esperó la respuesta de sus hermanos. Kankuro habló primero: "Bueno por mucho que no me gustó la idea de que alguien pusiera una mano sobre mi hermana, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Es tu vida, así que supongo que estoy bien con lo que nos has dicho. Prometo no matar a Shikamaru, aunque no creo que será un buen padre, viendo lo perezoso que es"

Temari decidió ignorar lo último dicho por Kankuro "Gracias Kankuro". Volvió su atención hacia Gaara.

"Si ambos decidieron tener al bebé y ser los padres de él o ella, entonces tienen mi bendición como Kazekage. Sólo quiero que me hagas saber lo que necesitas ajustar con respecto a tu trabajo como shinobi y así planificar que hacer. También a medida que soy tu hermano, tengo que hacerte una pregunta: ¿Estás segura de que quieres tener al bebé? No me lo tomes a mal, sólo quiero asegurarme de que nadie te haya hecho tomar la decisión que hiciste"

Temari se sorprendió de lo maduro que era Gaara para su edad y de lo bien que sabía cómo manejar situaciones difíciles o confusas. "Sí eso es lo que quiero. Al principio, no estaba segura acerca de la idea de poner mi carrera de shinobi en pausa. Sin embargo hubo algo que me dijo que no debía dejar ir al bebé, algo me decía que le diera una oportunidad a la maternidad. No sé si seré una buena madre, pero voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo. Además sé que tengo el apoyo de Shikamaru y la familia de este"

Gaara sonrió. "Bien, es bueno escuchar eso. Y estoy seguro que serás una buena madre"

"Sí, hermana. Quiero decir, prácticamente nos criaste desde que mamá murió. Tú como madre no es lo que me preocupa. Es Shikamaru quien debe tomar la responsabilidad de padre lo que me preocupa. Ese chico simplemente no parecer del tipo responsable" dijo Kankuro.

Temari suspiró "Mira, sé que Shikamaru parece ser un vago perezoso que no quiere hacer nada demasiado molesto, pero eso no es todo lo que él tiene para dar. Los dos saben que él es una de las mentes más inteligentes que ha salido de Konoha en los últimos años. Shikamaru sabe cuándo intervenir y asumir la responsabilidad. Así que no tengo dudas sobre qué hará su mejor esfuerzo para ser un buen padre"

"Bueno, entonces al parecer nuestra familia está creciendo" dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

Temari sonrió y puso una mano sobre su vientre. "Sí…"

"Eso no es lo único que va a estar creciendo…" bromeó Kankuro mientras señalaba el vientre de Temari. Él recibió una almohada del sofá en la cara como respuesta, sin embargo la mirada de horror que se formó en la cara de Temari hizo que todo valiera la pena.

"Bien ¿Y ahora qué sigue?" preguntó Gaara.

"Bueno, vamos a mantener esto en secreto por el momento porque no queremos llamar la atención sobre nosotros mismos y poner la vida de nuestro hijo en riesgo. Por lo que, sería bueno que no se lo cuenten a nadie. Shikamaru y yo estamos también actualmente tratando de darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación, no sabemos cómo terminara todo esto pero ya veremos" explicó Temari.

"Creo que estoy bien con eso por ahora. Pero si me entero que Shikamaru te hace daño de alguna manera, no dudaría en matarlo" dijo Kankuro mientras Gaara asentía con la cabeza.

Temari les sonrió a sus hermanos y luego se levantó para acercarlos y darles un gran abrazo. "Gracias, por haber aceptado todo esto. Los amo chicos" Esos dos eran la única familia que tenía, pero ahora eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Finalmente, todo lo relacionado con aquella situación parecía ir por el lugar correcto.

* * *

**_¡Hola mis muchachones! Bueno ya acá el siguiente cap XD ¿Qué les pareció? ¿A qué no se esperaban esas reacciones?. La primera vez que leí pensé que esas serían las reacciones de ambos, un Gaara de lo más sensato y sereno a pesar de estar con la ira por dentro y un Kankuro histérico por la situación. XD No sé porque pero a Kankuro siempre lo colocan como un super sobreprotector con sus hermanos ¿Será porque al ser el mayor de los varones habrá tomado el rol de padre? (Aparte también tiene un aire a su padre). Me encantó que Gaara a pesar de ser el menor sea quien coloque el orden... yo como Temari también dije "Es demasiado maduro como para ser tan joven" (si será hermoshooo jajajaja).  
Ya al final como familia en vez de juzgar o llorar sobre la leche derramada decidieron apoyar a su hermana, esta parte me gustó justamente por la actitud de nuestro Kazekage tan lindo él pensando en su futuro sobrino *babas*_**

**_Y ahora ¿Qué pasará con Shikamaru y Temari? ¿Serán capaces de seguir adelante ahora que ella regrese a Konoha? ¿Qué hará Shikamaru como primera medida? ¿Comenzarán a vivir juntos?... Estas y más preguntas será resueltas en próximos capítulos xD..._**

**_¡Listo! al fin X.x termino la tortura de mis exámenes... esta semana di mis exámenes prácticos y ahora que podré relajarme un poquito trataré de actualizar mis demás historias así que atentos, y xD me iré a ver de The last como premio jejejeje._**

**_¡Ya sin más me despido dejandoles miles de besos y hasta el siguiente cap!_**

* * *

_Reviews_

_MusaSpinelli: ¡Hola querida! Jajajaja si soy maldad pura... y no señorita ¡No spoilers! jejejejeje. Bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo ya que sé que lo estuviste esperando. ¡Besos y estamos leyéndonos!_

_Nekoalkimist: ¡Oh bienvenida/o jejeje! Gracias en serio pero como digo yo sólo aporto con mi humilde __traducción y me da mucho gusto que te haya atrapado como a mi. Por otro lado en verdad yo creo que no es tanto universo alternativo xD ya que esta ambientada como si fuera el Konoha del manga, aunque si algunas de la situaciones pueden ser diferentes XD. Espero que me sigas apoyando con esta historia y disfrutes cada cap XD ¡Besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_

_Guest: ¡Querido o querida xD! Muchas gracias por tu review, pero por dios no seas tímida/o y pon tu nick o nombre para poder agradecer jejejeje. Y si la maldad esta en el aire jajajaja se quedo interesante pero espero que te haya gustado este cap xD. Seguro te dio un paro con la reacción de Kankuro jejejejeje. Bueno besos y espero xD que me dejes review en los siguiente cap pero ahora si con tu nombre o nick jejejeje ¡Besitos!_

_Glow2410: ¡My baby XD jejeje si si si hay maldad pura jajaja! Bueno si a mi también me da paro cuando los fics se quedan así jajaja. ¡Pero al fin allí tienes la reacción y seguro que ahora andas que gritas xD! Y por dios si si si todas xD queremos a Gaara con un delantal *babas* y desn... este digo si con delantal xD jajajajaja te cuento que en el siguiente Gaara agarra y... diablos no xD ¡NO NO NO nada de spoiler jajajaja! Bueno te dejo miles de besos y hasta el siguiente cap (Y si atenta que hay actualización de mis otras historias prontito)_

_Mitchel0420: ¡Mi Mitchel! Si T-T somos demasiado malas jajajaja pero hermosas jajajajaja. Amo que me dejes reviews por todos lados. Espero que te haya gustado mucho mucho este cap y no te preocupes que pronto voy a actualizar el cervatillo... en serio lo tengo bastante pendiente ese fic. ¡Mil besos y nos leemos!_


	11. Algo no está bien

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**Algo no está bien**

Temari no se quedó durante mucho tiempo en Suna. Unas semanas más tarde, ella fue "convocada" por la Hokage a volver a Konoha para una misión. Aunque eso en realidad era sólo una excusa para no levantar sospechas.

"Ten cuidado en el camino hermanita ¿ya?" Kankuro y Gaara estaban en la entrada de la aldea para despedir a su hermana.

"Asegúrate de comer bien, dormir bien y no tensionarte demasiado" añadió Gaara.

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Ya no estoy cuidando sólo de mi misma, bla, bla, ya sé eso" abrazó a sus dos hermanos.

"Estaré bien. Y voy a mantener al bebé seguro. No deben preocuparse tanto" aseguró ella a sus hermanos después de ver una mirada de preocupación en sus rostros. "¡Está bien, nos veremos pronto!" Y con esto salió de la aldea con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella estaba tan contenta de que sus hermanos habían llegado a aceptar su decisión, y en los últimos días inclusive parecían más optimistas sobre añadir un miembro más a la familia. "Hmm, tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo" pensó ella mientras miraba su vientre.

* * *

Desafortunadamente las cosas no parecieron ir tan bien con el paso del tiempo. No mucho después de su llegada a Konoha, las náuseas matutinas comenzaron a afectarla. Y fue empeorando a medida que pasaron los días. Llegó un punto en que parecía que ella no podía retener nada, lo que entraba a su boca salía 10 minutos más tarde. Y visitar a Shizune no ayudó mucho tampoco.

"Esta es una parte normal del embarazo. Algunas mujeres simplemente les pasa peor a que otras. Lamentablemente para ti, parece haberte agarrado con todo" explicaba Shizune durante su última cita.

"¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer para prevenir esto?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Por desgracia no. Realmente no hay ninguna manera que podamos hacer que desaparezcan. Mi mejor consejo es que trates de evitar los alimentos que provocan las náuseas, descansar bien por la noche y no hacer actividades extenuantes en los momentos que estás sintiendo las ganas de vomitar" Shizune deseo poder hacer algo más por Temari, en verdad la joven se veía abatida, entonces recordó algo "¡Oh! Hay un té que podrías probar. No es un método comprobado para la ayuda de las náuseas durante el embarazo, pero he conocido a varias mujeres que me dijeron que ayudaba a calmar la sensación de vómito" Ella escribió el nombre del té en un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Shikamaru.

"Bien, vamos a intentar con esto. Gracias, Shizune-san" Shikamaru se levantó para ayudar a Temari a bajarse de la camilla, pero ella sólo le hizo una señal con la mano alegando que podía levantarse por sí misma.

"Gracias, Shizune-san" Temari hizo una reverencia antes de recoger sus cosas para irse.

"¡Oh, es un placer! ¡Y al parecer estás en buen estado de salud, así que continúa cuidándote. Te veré de nuevo en un par de semanas!" mencionó Shizune para dejar las cosas claras antes de dejar ir a la pareja.

"Bueno, te vas a casa y descansas por ahora, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer. No te preocupes, voy a ir a buscar el té y dejártelo más tarde" dijo Shikamaru antes de separarse de ella.

Temari miró como Shikamaru se alejaba. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, pero había algo fuera de Shikamaru últimamente. Él parecía un poco distante desde que había regresado. Aparte de acompañarla de un lugar a otro y comprobar que estaba bien de vez en cuando, ella no lo había visto mucho.

Ella alejó sus pensamientos negativos y se dirigió a casa. "Ya déjalo Temari, él probablemente está ocupado con sus misiones. No necesitas que te esté cuidado de todos modos"

Temari hizo todo lo que se le dijo y se fue a casa a tomar una siesta. Cuando despertó se encontró una olla recién hecha de té puesta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ella se acercó y vio una nota junto al recipiente.

_Temari, aquí está el té que Shizune-san recomendó, puse el resto en el repostero. Espero que te ayude. También, voy a ir en una misión así que no podré estar por aquí durante una semana. Así que cuídate mucho. -Shikamaru_

"Hmm, entonces él sólo estaba ocupado" Se relajó un poco y se sirvió una taza de té.

* * *

Las semanas habían ido y venido, y así todo apenas vio a Shikamaru. Él venía a dejar un poco de té de vez en cuando, pero aparte de eso y unos cuantos paseos ocasionales, Shikamaru no había estado muy pendiente de ella. Le pareció que desde que había regresado de Suna él ya no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. No podía dejar de preguntarse si algo había pasado mientras ella estaba lejos. ¿Él habría encontrado a alguien nuevo?. Para colmo, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales desde que descubrieron el embarazo. Ese era el tiempo más largo en el que ellos no lo habían hecho desde que empezaron su acuerdo. Los peores temores de Temari parecían estar saliendo a flote más y más cada día, estaba perdiendo interés en ella. Y ese miedo se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad.

Era el momento de ir a otra revisión con Shizune, sólo que esta vez Shikamaru le dijo que no iba ser capaz de ir con ella. Él había hecho el esfuerzo para demostrar estar a la altura en todas sus citas hasta ahora, así que eso le preocupo un poco. Pero de igual forma, fue a ver a Shizune sola. La revisión estuvo bastante bien, había ganado un poco de peso, su vientre se estaba empezando a mostrar un poco y las náuseas matutinas parecían haberse desvanecido. Feliz de haber obtenido buenas noticias, Temari salió del hospital con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De regreso a casa, Temari pensaba que alimentos debería comprar para la cena. Tal vez también podría invitar a Shikamaru, ya que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y pensó que seguro querría saber cómo le había ido en su cita.

"¡Hazuki! ¡Espera!" Temari miró a su alrededor y vio a una pequeña niña, de no más de tres años, correr a través de la calle. Entonces vio que él no estaba muy lejos de ella, su corazón se deshizo. Rápidamente se escondió en la esquina de un edificio para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Ja, ja, no puede cogerme!" bromeó la niña saltando de arriba y abajo con alegría.

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Parece que te tengo ahora!" Shikamaru cargó a la pequeña y le dio vueltas en el aire.

"¡Weee!" Shikamaru la dejo en el suelo y una vez que la pequeña recobró el equilibrio corrió donde Ino.

"¡Hazuki, tienes que tener cuidado al cruzar la calle!" regaño Ino mientras cogía a la niña y la llevaba de la mano.

Temari observó cómo ellas seguían a Shikamaru dentro de un restaurante. Se apoyó contra la pared del edificio que estaba detrás de ella. Se secó las lágrimas que había intentado difícilmente contener. ¿Eso era lo creía? Shikamaru realmente no se iba a preocupar por ella nunca más. ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho? ¿Él había estado con Ino todo este tiempo? ¿Eran todas esas 'misiones' que tenía toda una mentira? Y luego estaba Hazuki, desde cualquier perspectiva se veían como una familia feliz. ¡Si la pequeña era su hija, entonces como se atrevía a ocultárselo!. ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer con ella una vez que tuviera a su hijo?.

"¿Señorita? ¿Está bien?" Temari miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que una ancianita la miraba con preocupación en los ojos.

Ella secó sus lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa. "Sí estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar" salió de la pared y se fue a casa.

"Bien, cálmate Temari, saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza de nuevo. ¡Por supuesto que le importas! ¡Él te llevó a conocer a sus padres por el amor de Dios!" Temari caminaba de arriba abajo dentro de su casa. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesta por algo como eso. ¡Ella había visto a Shikamaru pasar el rato con Ino muchas veces antes, ellos eran amigos de la infancia! Pero hoy parecía diferente de alguna manera, parecían más íntimos. ¿Y quién era esa niña? ¿Era realmente suya?. Ella conocía a Ino y Shikamaru, sabía que ellos en realidad no estaban saliendo ni nada de eso actualmente, así que no era opción que él pudiera tener otro niño. Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Por qué iba a ocultárselo? ¿Ella no tenía derecho a saberlo? "¡Gahhh, algo no está bien!"

* * *

**_¡Holas mis muchachones! Y aquí dejandoles un nuevo capítulo. Bueno la verdad como siempre estuve ocupada y recién puedo terminar de editar todo xD pero no se preocupen porque estoy actualizando como loca por lo que todas mis historias para este rato deben estar actualizadas jajajajaja._**

**_Este cap estuvo de lo más corto pero de seguro un poco intenso... xD cuando lo leí no pude evitar decir ¿Qué diablos? Casi me arranco un par de cabellos jajajaja. Pero tranquilos, recuerden que Temari está embarazada, sensible y un poco exasperada. ¿Quién iba a pesar que Temari se sentiría solita al no tener la completa atención de Shikamaru?. La verdad las mujeres por las hormonas se ponen un poco complicadas y puede malentender las cosas. La verdad esto le da un poco de trama a la historia ¿no?._**

**_¿Y ahora que hará Temari? ¿Pedirá explicaciones? ¿La pequeña en verdad será hija de Shikamaru e Ino? ¿O simplemente es un malentendido? Todo esto será respondido en los próximos xD cap._**

**_Ahora si los dejo... muchos besitos, abrazos y demás. Pórtense bien y no se olviden de darse un vuelta por mis otras historias que tambien he actualización... si señores tormenta de actualizaciones xD ¡Besos, y nos estamos leyendo!_**

* * *

_Reviews_

_Tem: ¡Oh mi Tem! En serio xD extrañe tu comentario en el 9 jajajaja. Bueno pero ya no importa porque me dejaste este, amo tus reviews y lo sabes. Si a mi también me pareció xD de lo más la reacción de esos dos, si serán sobreprotectores. Sin embargo, al ser así era de esperarse que apoyaran con todo a su hermana. Ahora comienza una parte interesante y ya te cuento que muy pronto Shikam... ¡Demonios nada de spoiler! xD jojojojojo Soy mala xD... pero bueno por allí se que estás de lo más ocupada con el final de clases y todo eso, espero que todo te salga super bien y te deseo muchos pero muchos éxitos... ¡Besos y estamos leyendo! p.d: Tem siempre me dejas dando vueltas con "Todos los días de mi vida" esperare ansiosa el 20 de junio xD jejejeje T.T ya sé nos esta acabando pero se que habrá más fic así que estoy emocionada xD._

_MusaSpinelli: ¡Hola querida! Gracias por tu review xD soy feliz que te guste y a pesar que demore un poquito en las actualizaciones se por sus reviews que la historia les gusta tanto como a mi me gusto al leer la original. Como digo sólo apoyo con mi humilde traducción. ¡Besitos y espera que ya prontito verás lo que todos quieres ver! xD jejejeje_

_Starsolf: ¡Querida starsolf! Que bueno que te encantó. ¿En serio que es la primera vez que lees algo Shikatema? O.o estoy sorprendida. Yo amo a Shikamaru por eso soy fan del Shikatema. Temari me encanta. XD Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigamos leyéndonos, y también feliz semana. Te invitó a que leas también mis demás historias y te empapes de más Shikatemaaaaaaa ¡Besos y hasta el próximo cap!_


	12. ¿Dónde has estado?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**¿Dónde has estado?**

Temari decidió distraerse, la imagen de Shikamaru e Ino juntos estaba inundando su mente, así que pensó en apartarla haciendo algún tipo de entrenamiento. Cogió su abanico y fue a una zona boscosa detrás de su edificio. Lanzar un ataque y derribar algunos árboles le ayudo a calmarse. Ella se comenzó a sentir mejor de lo que se había sentido hace días.

"Sabes que debes ser más cuidadosa acerca de cómo entrenas"

La joven se detuvo de improviso y volteó para ver a Shikamaru, parado detrás de ella, sosteniendo un bento*

"Ya lo sé… ya lo sé. Estoy siendo cuidadosa. Métete en tus propios asuntos" Se volvió de nuevo hacia el bosque y balanceó su abanico con más intensidad que antes hasta que se sintió satisfecha. Ella cerró su arma y empezó a caminar de regreso a su departamento. Pronto se dio cuenta que Shikamaru la estaba siguiendo, así que cuando llego a la puerta de su departamento lo dejo entrar también.

"Ten, esto es para ti" Shikamaru le entregó el bento.

"Gracias" ella no se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que en realidad estaba hasta ese momento. Así que se sintió agradecida. Le sirvió un poco de té a Shikamaru antes de sentarse frente a él.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?" preguntó Shikamaru después de dejarla terminar su comida.

"Estuvo bien. Shizune-san mencionó que estaba yendo por el camino correcto y el té parece estar funcionando en ayudar con las náuseas matutinas, así que me dijo que siga usándolo."

"Es bueno escuchar eso. Lamento no haber podido ir. Voy a intentar dar mi mejor esfuerzo para la próxima" Temari se relajó después de oír eso. Tal vez había pensado demasiado las cosas. Ella decidió tomar la oportunidad.

Temari se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Shikamaru y giró su silla. Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo, sintió sus labios en los suyos. Temari se sentó en el regazo del hombre mientras atacaba febrilmente sus labios. Hacia un tiempo desde que lo había hecho.

Estaba empezando a perderse en él cuando de pronto Shikamaru la apartó. Ella le dirigió una mirada dolorosa y confundida "¿Qué?"

"Lo siento Temari… no podemos…" Shikamaru estaba abriendo la boca para explicarse, pero Temari no lo dejo terminar ya que se había echado a llorar.

"¿Sientes repulsión por mí?" ella lo empujó, limpió sus lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos. "Desde que regresé de Suna estás apenas cerca, y cuando estás aquí ni siquiera me miras a los ojos. ¿Dónde has estado?"

Shikamaru se desconcertó. ¿A dónde iba todo eso? "Te lo dije, he estado ocupado con mis misiones últimamente"

"¡DEJA DE MENTIRME!" gritó Temari con rabia. "Mira, si estás cansado de mí, al menos se hombre y dímelo a la cara. Deja de disfrazar las cosas como misiones que haces para estar cerca mío"

Shikamaru se sorprendió "¿De qué estás hablando?" Él realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Sabes qué, vete. No tienes que forzarte a estar conmigo. Sólo vete!" ella cogió a Shikamaru, lo levantó de su asiento y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta "Ve hacer tu vida con Ino"

"¡¿Qué?!" Shikamaru detuvo el empuje "¿De dónde viene eso?"

"¡Deja de hacerte el tonto conmigo! Sé que has estado pasando tiempo con ella. Lucían muy bien junto a su hija hoy" soltó ella sarcásticamente.

"¡Qué! Oh…" Shikamaru se rió nerviosamente "Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir, déjame expli…"

"Mira, no me importa… te estoy dando permiso para estar con ella, así que disfruta de tu vida con Ino y sal de la mía. Voy a tratar con el bebé yo sola" empujó a Shikamaru a través de la puerta y la tiró de golpe.

Así se sentía ¿no?, así se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón. Cerró la puerta y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero no se molestó en limpiarlas. Ella parecía estar pasando mucho tiempo llorando últimamente.

"¡Temari, por favor, déjame explicarte!" Shikamaru llamó a la puerta.

"No quiero oír nada, sólo tienes que irte lejos" ella se puso de pie y se alejó de la puerta. No podía creer lo equivocada que había estado de él, fue como si ella no supiera nada acerca de Shikamaru.

El joven Nara oyó como los pasos de Temari se desvanecían, por lo que supuso que ya no estaba cerca de la puerta. "Maldita sea" dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a caminar hacia su apartamento. "¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan problemáticas?" pensó. Sabía que Temari era demasiado terca para escuchar algún tipo de explicación en ese punto, por lo que creyó que debía darle un poco de espacio. Además, él no tenía mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ese asunto, ya que había acordado ver a Hazuki esa noche.

Trató de mantener su mente ocupada mientras alistaba sus cosas. Pero las palabras de Temari seguían resonando de nuevo en su cabeza. ¿Realmente había estado fuera tanto tiempo que ella se sintió dejada de lado? ¿Realmente la estaba descuidando? ¿O sólo eran las hormonas del embarazo de las cuales él había escuchado?

Él negó con la cabeza, "Lo que sea, no puedo pensar demasiado en esto, no quiero que Ino y Hazuki sospechen nada" Alisto rápido sus cosas y salió por la puerta, cuando estuvo afuera volteó y miró hacia el departamento de Temari. "Lo siento Temari, te voy a explicar todo mañana…"

Desafortunadamente para él, nunca tuvo esa oportunidad…

* * *

_*Bento: Caja con almuerzo, generalmente es decorado y dividido por espacios._

* * *

_**¡Y listoooo! Luego de un tiempo por fin les actualizó este fic XD, en verdad estuve reocupada con mis exámenes que termine la primera semana de julio además también estuve trabajando en una historia loca, la cual esta publicada en mi perfil e invito a que visiten. **_

_**¿Y qué tal les pareció este cap?. El capítulo es recorto pero importante porque vemos que Temari al fin da a conocer sus inquietudes a Shikamaru pero al estar con las hormonas revueltas por el embarazo no deja que él hable y al contrario malinterpreta todo TnT. Cosa que Shikamaru lamentará xD porque ahora tendrá que buscarla para aclarar las cosas.**_

_**¿Será capaz Shikamaru de aclararle toda la situación a Temari? ¿Estará ella dispuesta a escucharlo? ¿Y quién será nuestra misteriosa niña Hazuki? xD Estas interrogantes y muchas más serán aclaradas en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Y bueno ahora si me despido esperando en serio muy pronto seguir actualizando y no prometo nada pero me dedicaré ahora bastante a este fic en estos días así que si hay muchos de sus amados reviews la actualización puede ser muy prontito. ¡Besos y estamos leyéndonos!**_

* * *

_Reviews_

_Tem: ¡Oh Tem querida! xD Y mira que recién vengo actualizar... jejeje. Oye y si, la reacción de Temari es única pero ten en cuenta que las hormonas del embarazo y todo eso la tiene a la pobre alterada jajajaja. Y no! XD Mirai es Mirai así que allí te doy una pista jajajaja... (te va a dar un ataque yo lo sé jajaja). Y por supuesto que ahora empieza todo xD pero como tú sabes lo mejor son las reconciliaciones jajajaja. Ahora si te dejo y espero que no te coman las ansias xD... ¡Hey! también te invito a que te des una vuelta por mi nuevo fic que se llama "Lo que nos depara el amor" xD lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño y ojalá que puedas darle una leída y darme tu apreciación. ¡Besitos y nos leemos!. P.D: Y sabes que me tienes dando vueltas en círculos esperando "Todos los días de mi vida" xD así que esperaré muy prontito noticias del nuevo cap jojojojo._

_Mitchel0420: ¡My Mit! Graciassss por tus reviews, y si mira que acá recién me puedo dar el tiempo para ponerle atención a este fic... sin embargo te cuento que por allí estoy escribiendo otro fic nuevo (es por eso la demora con este también xD) así que te invito a leerlo. Y otra vez muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap y espero no demorar con el siguiente así que a estar atentos. ¡Besotes y estamos leyéndonos prontito!_

_GrissRiver: XD ¡Hi Griss!. I really suprise about your review in english, hahaha I don't know but I'm very bad writing in english jajaja. Of course I tag you in tumblr in each chapter that I upload jajaja. In respect to Hazuki, She's a cute baby but she isn't kurenai's baby xD Mirai always is Mirai jajajaja. Thank for you support. ¡Kisses and hugs! (Really, sorry for my english jajaja)  
_

_OchibiMar: ¡Oh darling OchibiMar!. Gracias querida por tu hermoso review, en serio sé que a veces cuesta y más si uno es tímida, pero a mí en verdad me alegra cada comentario, felicitación y critica que me puedan dar para ir mejorando, en serio gracias XD. Y mira que tienes muchas pistas de porque Shika se comporta como un tonto, ya irás descubriendo en verdad cual es el motivo jejeje. Espero que te guste este y los demás cap que están por venir. ¡Besos y chocolates XD!  
_

_Ana Shikatema Love: ¡Anita bella! Que más te puedo decir sino es gracias. En serio gracias por el apoyo en todos mis fic. XD Y claro la pobre Temari está con las hormonas alborotadas, y por supuesto está CELOSA xD quien no con un hombre como Shikamaru jajajaja. Bueno me despido y espero con ansias tus reviews en cada actualización de fics que hago ¡Besos y estamos hablando!  
_

_Guest: ¡Hey querida o querido! XD En verdad agradezco a esas personitas como tú, que a pesar de no tener una cuenta en fanfic, nos dan sus reviews. Y si yo también me enamoré de esta historia por eso decidí traérsela a ustedes en español... XD Bueno no creo ser tan buena pero de verdad eres un amor al decírmelo (sonrojada de la vergüenza) y no te recomiendo ser como yo... soy una loca jajajaja xD naa mentira... sólo media loquilla jejejeje. Y listo acá está al fin la actualización así que espero me apoyes y sigas con mis demás historias ¡Besotesss y abrazotess!_

_WhiteTigerKiara: ¡White! Primero gracias por darle una leída a este fic. XD Y bueno la verdad me encantó tus reviews. Con lo referente a la parte de la adaptación XD si yo creo que el fic debería tener una traducción sin ningún cambio y que sea literal, pero he visto que en esta puedo aportar un poco más con la adaptación. No creas que escribiré y cambiare el sentido de la historia, al contrario. Además hasta donde ha sido publicada la historia, los pequeños cambios que planeo no la alteran en nada. XD Bueno espero tus reviews cada vez que puedas darme una leída ¡Besossss y estamos leyéndonos!_


	13. Ella se ha ido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**Ella se ha ido**

Shikamaru llamaba a la puerta de Temari por segunda vez en el día esa mañana, pero nadie respondió. Incluso buscó en el lugar secreto la llave de repuesto y no la encontró.

"Esto es extraño" pensó. Temari generalmente sólo sacaba la llave de allí si iba a estar lejos durante un tiempo. Era eso, o ella estaba muy enojada con él.

Sin embargo intentó llamar por última vez "¡¿Temari, estás allí?!"

"Ella se ha ido" respondió alguien detrás de él. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta encontrándose frente a frente con Kiba sentado en la espalda de Akamaru. "Se fue esta mañana, la vi salir por el camino afuera de Konoha. Ella dijo algo acerca de ir a casa para pensar las cosas y de cómo era demasiado doloroso estar aquí" le dijo Kiba mientras bajaba de Akamaru y caminaba hacia él.

"Oh" dijo Shikamaru. Maldita sea, que ella se fuera hacia más difícil poder explicarle lo sucedido. Además, ahora los hermanos de Temari iban a escucharle hablar de todo lo que había pasado.

"Entonces dime Shikamaru, ¿Qué idiotez hiciste para que tu novia se molestara tanto?" susurró Kiba cerca al oído del Nara.

Shikamaru lo empujó "No es asunto tuyo. Tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama" Y sin esperar más empezó a correr hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

Kiba miró como huía Shikamaru y entonces se giró para mirar a su perro "¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando Akamaru?" Akamaru ladró en señal afirmativa. "Sí, definitivamente hay algo entre esos dos y es sin duda algún tipo de problema" Kiba se rió antes hacer un gesto para que Akamaru lo siguiera y así empezar ese gran día.

* * *

Shikamaru llamó desesperado a la puerta de Tsunade y apenas tuvo una respuesta irrumpió dentro rápidamente.

"¡Hokage-sama, necesito permiso para ir a Suna de inmediato!" exigió Shikamaru.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirte hacer eso" Tsunade no se sorprendió, ella esperaba esto después que Temari viniera a pedir permiso para salir de la aldea.

"Por favor, Tsunade-sama, tengo que ir. Esto es urgente" suplicó el joven Nara. La Hokage no entendía lo importante que era para él ir detrás de Temari.

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Temari?" preguntó Tsunade.

"¿Qué? Um… sí" ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Por supuesto Tsunade lo sabría. Temari había tenido que ir con ella antes de irse.

"Sabes que ella se veía muy molesta cuando pidió volver a Suna. Shikamaru… ¿Qué hiciste?"

Shikamaru suspiró y le explicó toda la situación a la Hokage.

"Ya veo, así que fue por eso"

"Entonces, ¿Puedo ir a Suna a aclarar las cosas con ella?" le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Temari pidió específicamente que no te dejase ir tras ella. Sinceramente, Temari no es quién para decidir sobre qué persona puedo o no puedo enviar fuera de esta aldea, pero debido a la circunstancia actual, voy a permitirlo" explicó Tsunade.

"¡Pero ella necesita saber la verdad!"

"Mira, por supuesto que ella necesita saber la verdad. Pero tú y yo sabemos que Temari es demasiado terca para escuchar alguna razón en este punto. Vas a tener que dejar que se calme un poco antes de intentarlo. No queremos ponerla en más estrés ya que no es bueno para el bebé. Creo que ella vaya a casa es la mejor opción en este momento. Además, tú todavía estás actualmente en una misión ¿No?"

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza. Por mucho que quisiera arrastrar su trasero a Suna en ese mismo instante, sabía que Tsunade tenía razón. El joven suspiró derrotado "Está bien. Siento haber irrumpido de esa manera"

"Sólo dale tiempo, Shikamaru. Sabes que es mejor no precipitar las cosas. Quién sabe, tal vez ella regresa pronto" le aconsejó Tsunade a Shikamaru.

"Si, eso espero" dijo él antes de irse.

* * *

"¡Hey, hermana! ¿Quieres tener una noche de hermanos y salir al bar?" Kankuro le dio un codazo cariñoso a su hermana.

"¡No, gracias, sabes que no puedo ir a un bar!" respondió Temari con disgusto a la vez que señalaba su vientre. Había crecido una cantidad considerable y ahora estaba empezando a mostrarse a través de algunas de sus ropas más ceñidas.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! Lo siento ¿Pero quieres aún salir conmigo?" Había pasado más de una semana desde que Temari regresó inesperadamente de Konoha y su hermana todavía no le había dicho a él o Gaara nada de lo sucedido entre ella y Shikamaru. Lo único que les dijo era que se había equivocado acerca de él. La joven de Suna había estado deprimida desde su llegada a casa, por eso Kankuro pasaba más tiempo con ella. Él tenía curiosidad de saber que estaba sucediendo con Temari, en ese momento lo que más le importaba era el bienestar de su hermana mayor.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no? Vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, eso está bien" dijo Temari levantándose del sofá.

"Si eso es lo que quieres…" Kankuro agarró sus títeres y salió por la puerta junto con su hermana.

"Ahora si… ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?" preguntó Kankuro mientras paseaban por las bulliciosas calles de Suna.

Temari suspiró, ella pensó que ya era momento de contarle todo a su hermano. "Lo atrapé pasando tiempo con Ino y una niña que podría ser su hija"

"¡Ese bastardo! Sabía que no se podía confiar en él ¡Cómo se atreve a engañarte!" gruñó Kankuro enojado.

"Kankuro cálmate. En realidad no me engañó. La niña tiene alrededor de 3 años de edad, por lo que debió haber sido mucho antes de que estuviéramos juntos, incluso mucho antes que tuviéramos algún tipo de relación. Es más como que se lo guardara" Temari miró hacia abajo, estaba empezando a sentirse triste de nuevo.

"No puedo creer que él guardó algo así en secreto. Te juro que lo mato la próxima vez que lo vea" Kankuro no se imaginó que Shikamaru fuera ese tipo de hombre.

"Sólo olvídate de él, Kankuro. Ya no quiero pensar más en ello" dijo Temari. Realmente no quería pensar en las complicaciones que tendría en el futuro. Ahora criaría a su niño como madre soltera. Además eso iba hacerle todo más difícil si quería volver a ser una ninja. Por no hablar de lo que sucedería con Shikamaru y su familia. ¿Qué tal si ellos querían la custodia del niño? ¿Y si él exigía que el bebé fuera criado en Konoha?" Estos pensamientos estuvieron perturbando a Temari desde que había salido de Konoha.

"Mira Temari, no te preocupes tanto. Todavía nos tienes a mí y Gaara aquí ¿De recuerdo? No estás sola. Pase lo que pase, vamos a estar ahí con ustedes. Es nuestra sobrina o sobrino al que llevas allí ¿sabes?" dijo Kankuro tratando de consolar a su hermana. No quería admitirlo por el momento, pero la idea de tener un nuevo bebé en la familia era algo que lo había emocionado.

"¡Hey, mira! ¡Tienen albóndigas frescas por allá, vamos a conseguir algo de comer!" Temari arrastró a su hermano hacia el lugar donde vendían comida antes de que este pudiera protestar. Kankuro al ver que el apetito de su hermana parecía estar volviendo se relajó un poco. Su hermana estaba volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba de un lado a otro afuera de la oficina de Tsunade, la hokage había salido por un par de horas y en ese instante el joven Nara estaba esperando su regreso.

"Shikamaru... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Tsunade mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su oficina.

"Han pasado más de 2 semanas y no he tenido ni una sola noticia de Temari ¿Por favor puedo ir a Suna ahora antes de que esta situación empeore?" suplicó Shikamaru.

Su impaciencia había estado creciendo más y más cada día. Temari podría haber saltado a los brazos de otro hombre y casado con él, eso era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza. Él realmente necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella pronto.

"Bien, puedes ir a Suna" dijo Tsunade, ella creyó que Shikamaru ya había sufrido bastante.

"Gracias, Tsunade-sama. Saldré mañana a primera hora"

* * *

_**¡HEY HEY... ESTOY DE VUELTA! Después de un largo X.x ciclo de universidad y mucho esfuerzo logré terminar todos mis cursos con muy buenas notas :)**_

_**Antes de nada, no sé como expresar mis disculpas a todos aquellos que con impaciencia han estado esperando alguna actualización de este u otro de mis fics, pero no hay que preocuparse xD ahora en vacaciones los recompensaré jajajaja. **_

_**Bueno les contaré que "Complicatio****ns ****of Shadows in the Wind" en su versión original ha concluído bellamente TnT. Es por eso que he tomado la decisión de en estos momentos dedicarme específicamente a este fic, así que lo estaré actualizando sin mucha demora hasta llegar a su capítulo 36 (último cap del fic original). Pero no sé preocupen, estoy decidiendo esto porque en este tiempo he tenido una lluvia de ideas, lo cual me da dado ya un concepto para el fic que reemplazará a este una vez que finalice xD. Así que no sé pongan tristes.**_

**_Y ahora con respecto al cap ¿Qué les pareció?. Muy cortito ¿No?. Sin embargo, ¿Qué pasará ahora que Shikamaru se va corriendo a Suna? ¿Cómo lo recibirán Kankuro y Gaara? xD Todo esto y más en el próximo cap, el cuál prometo solemnemente actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. (Trataré de que sea interdiario xD)_**

**_¡Listo! Me despido dándoles miles pero miles de besos, esperando su continuo apoyo y reviews. ¡Besotes y nos leemos!_**

* * *

_Reviews_

_Tem: ¡My Tem! Ya estoy de vuelta... En verdad fue un ciclo de universidad muy difícil xd pero ahora si a ocuparme de mis historias jejejeje. ¿Hazuki? ¿Quién es Hazuki? xD jajajaja. Esa niña no tiene nada que ver con Mirai pero ya pronto sabrás quien es en verdad esa pequeña. _

_Y si estoy de acuerdo contigo jajajaja si será idiota Shikamaru ¿No sabe que las mujeres embarazadas con eso de las hormonas tiene otras necesidades? Pobre mujer xD yo le hubiera dejado inconsciente y hecho con él lo que quisiera antes de irme JOJOJOJOJO. _

_Ahora si te dejo muchísimos besos y de corazón gracias por el apoyo a las pequeñas historias Shikatema. ¡Besazos y nos estamos leyendo!_

_P.D: ¡Hey! Te debo el último review de "Todos los días de mi vida"... ni te creas que no me lo leí TnT... me has dejado sin cabellos mujer jajajaja, no te preocupes que ya te estaré dejado un super review. También estoy esperando ansiosamente tu próximo fic xD así que ni creas que te libras de mi acoso jajajaja._

_Ladyofsweetanddarkdreams897: ¡Querida lady! Gracias por tu review y por supuesto que se pondrá cada vez más interesante, espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo. ¡Mil besos y disculpa por la demora con el fic! ¡Nos leemos!_

_Glow: ¡My love! Hey si... al fin regresé jajajaja. Estaba esperando con ansias regresar, xD a ti no puedo engañarte me fui de paranda a las islas de tropicales del Pacífico jajajajajaja... mentira tu mejor que nadie sabes que hemos estado hasta el cuello con la universidad xD (Ojo... yo también estoy esperando alguna novedad zukulenta de los fics tuyos jajajaja) Pero bueno que más te puedo decir mi bella Glow xD. Sabes que no me sacarás spoilers. _

_Bueno con respecto al cap ¿Qué te pareció? XD. Corto pero interesante, pero te cuento que el próximo sera más intenso aún. Espero tu review con ansias y te dejo miles pero miles de besos. ¡Chocolate, mazamorra y beshosssss!_

_P.D: A ti my love también te debo algunos reviews pero ya te los estoy dejando xD no se me olvidan jejejeje. ¡OTRO BESOTE!_

_Anita: ¡My dear Anita! XD Por dios en serio muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Espero con ansias tus reviews y actualizaciones (En serio me han encantado Misión Nara y tus dos historias Inosai - Abstracción emocional y ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sai! jejeje y ya quiero próximos caps xD)._

_Y bien... jajaja xD la pobre Temari está alborotada con las hormonas pero que podemos esperar si esta recontra embarazada jejejeje. ¡Ah y la niña! xD ya no comas ansias que pronto sabrás quien es la pequeña. Bueno, ya me despido y te dejo muchos besotes, abrazotes y apachurrotes ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Guest: ¡Holis querido o querida! Bueno primero las disculpas correspondiente por la demora en la actualización TnT, pero no te preocupes que trataré de recompensarlos. Mil gracias por el apoyo y se que lo deje bastante interesante xD así que espero que no mates luego de leer este jejejeje. Bueno te adelantó que en el siguiente cap se responderán tus preguntas así que no comas ansias. ¡Mil besitos y nos leemos pronto! _

_Mitchel: ¡Mit Mit! Jajajaja ¿En serio Temari se parece a tu madre? xD Si es así debe ser una hermosa persona y no te lo digo sólo por lo físico (que seguro es bellísima) sino que por su interior, ya que nuestra Tem es fuerte y super protectora. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y mil disculpas por la demora, sabes muy bien que es mi total intención seguir escribiendo para personita como tú que me animan con cada review que me dejan. ¡Besotes de chocolate y muchos abrazos!_

_GSMatsuri: ¡Oh linda GSMatsuri! Pues claro que no me atreveré a dejarlo así xD jajajaja. Sinceramente mil disculpas por la demora TnT pero ya estoy aquí para poder continuar. Como conté todos mis cursos salieron bien y aprobé cada uno de ellos, a veces la recompensa bien luego de mucho esfuerzo. También quiero agradecer tu review y el apoyo que me das, estoy leyendo tu Shikatema The last xD y no puedo esperar al próximo cap jejejeje. Ahora si me despido dejándote un montón de besos y abrazos ¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!_

_Ross: ¡Hey hey hermosa Ross mucho gusto también! Que bueno que me pusieras tu nombre/nick en tu review, me encanta poder saludarlos y escribirles personalmente. Me alegra que te gustará tanto este trabajo, en verdad el apoyo que me dan me anima a seguir escribiendo y más bien gracias a ti por darle una leída a esta humilde aportación que les puedo dar. Y no puedo evitar pedirte una disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto TnT. ¡Gracias por toda la paciencia y muchos besos besos y más besos!_

_Milara Uchiha: ¡Hey! ¡Hola querida Milara! ¡Claro que hay más! Antes de nada te pido una disculpa por la demora y __agradecerte por dejarme tu review y el apoyo a este fic xD. No sé que haría sin personitas como tú que están ansiosas por seguir leyendo. Por eso también trataré, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, poderle poner atención no sólo a este sino a mis otros fics TnT ¡Gracias en verdad por la espera! ¡Besos y abrazos!_

_Guest: ¡Hola querido o querida! Por supuesto que la continuó, espero en verdad que estés leyendo este mensajito xD y ojalá la próxima si puedas poder tu nick o nombre para darte las gracias personales. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y preocupación! ¡Besitos y nos leemos pronto!_

_Arenea Nara: ¡Arenea bella, holas! Creo que es la primera vez que me dejas un review ¿No? ¡En verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y review! Me alegra que te guste la historia y sobre todo porque es una genialidad de nuestra querida autora Spark, a mi también me gustó tanto que por eso la estoy traduciendo con cariño para ustedes. Yo humildemente colaboró con mi traducción, así que todo el mérito es de Spark XD. Espero que sigas apoyando esta linda historia que cada cap se pondrá más interesante ¡Te dejo muchos besotes y nos estamos leyendo!_

_Uchiha-hyuga love: ¡Hi linda Uchiha-hyuga! ¡OMG! En serio no me cansó de pedir disculpas por la demora, ojalá que este cap te haya gustado y ahora si espero no tardar en las actualizaciones ya que me voy a concentrar mucho en terminar este fic-traducción. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y millones de besos!_

**_Y MIS MUCHACHONES NO PUEDO DEJAR TAMBIÉN DE MENCIONAR QUE HICE UNA PEQUEÑA EDICIÓN DE TODAS LA OTRAS PARTES, NADA SIGNIFICATIVO PERO PARA QUE QUEDE PERFECTO TUVE QUE HACERLO, ASÍ QUE LOS ANIMÓ A QUE LE DEN UNA NUEVA LEÍDA MIENTRAS ESPERAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!_**


	14. Quiero dejar esto en claro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
**Historia original de "SparklingImaginaryRealities", esta es una traducción y adaptación al español de "Complications of Shadows in the Wind"**

* * *

**Quiero dejar esto en claro**

Le tomó a Shikamaru sólo dos días en lugar de tres llegar a la entrada de Suna. Una vez frente a la aldea, se encontró con que una joven genin estaba de pie en la puerta esperándolo.

"¡Hola! Eres Shikamaru-san ¿No? ¡Soy Matsuri, encantada de conocerte!" dijo la chica alegremente a Shikamaru.

"Sí, ese soy yo ¿Por favor puedes llevarme con Temari?" preguntó el Nara impaciente.

"¡Lo siento! No puedo hacerlo. Se me ordenó llevarte directamente con Lord Kazekage y su hermano tan pronto estuvieras aquí. ¡Así que sígueme!" La chica volvió a entrar en el pueblo y le hizo un gesto a Shikamaru para que fuese con ella.

"Así que tú eres el famoso Shikamaru ¿Eh?"

"¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Shikamaru se preguntaba a que se debía ese comentario.

"Tú eres ese chico inteligente que a Temari-sama le gusta ¿No? Entonces dimeee... ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos para que ella volviera tan molesta? Oh dios mío, ¿Acaso fue por un triángulo amoroso?"

"Hey, eso no es asunto tuyo" la regañó Shikamaru.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Matsuri.

Ella lo llevó rápidamente a la oficina de Gaara y cuando estuvo delante de esta tocó la puerta.

"¡Gaara-sama, Shikamaru-san ha llegado!" anunció la muchacha.

"Adelante" Matsuri abrió la puerta apenas escuchó la monótona voz de Gaara.

Shikamaru se percató de inmediato que Gaara no se encontraba solo en la habitación, allí también estaba Kankuro. Tragó saliva. "Maldita sea, al parecer tendré que lograr pasar a través de ellos primero para poder hablar con Temari" pensó nervioso.

"Gracias Matsuri, ya puedes retirarte" dijo el Kazekage a la joven, quien se sonrojó antes de inclinarse y salir de la oficina.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Shikamaru sintió un puño volar justo al lado de su cara.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó mientras se giraba para ver al dueño de ese puñetazo.

"Eso fue por dejar embarazada a mi hermana" Kankuro se agachó y cogió a Shikamaru por el cuello. "¡Y esto es por dejarla de lado y tratarla como si fuera algo prescindible!" Kankuro levantó su puño para golpear a Shikamaru de nuevo, pero esta vez si en serio. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por su hermano menor.

"¡Es suficiente Kankuro! Puedes darle una paliza después de que nos explique por qué vino arrastrándose a Suna"

No queriendo ceder a las órdenes de Gaara, Kankuro de todas formas golpeó a Shikamaru en la cara antes de soltarlo finalmente. El Nara tuvo que sobar su mejilla adolorida mientras que ambos hermanos lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

"Así que habla Shikamaru, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" demandó fríamente Gaara.

"Sí, por lo que hemos oído, ¿No deberías estar ahora planeando tu vida con Ino?" añadió Kankuro.

Shikamaru se frotó la cabeza. "Todo esto ha sido un gran malentendido. Lo sé, suena mal, pero ese no es el caso" Shikamaru pasó a explicar toda la situación a la vez que ellos escuchaban atentamente.

"Ya veo" Gaara en verdad no sabía qué pensar del asunto, en parte todo tenía sentido. Pero era sin duda diferente a lo que le habían dicho Kankuro y Temari.

"Bueno, yo sigo creyendo que eres un imbécil por abandonar a Temari" dijo Kankuro.

"Mira, yo no la he abandonado ¿Ok? Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, elegí a propósito misiones que no me obligaran dejar la aldea para poder estar cerca en caso de que ella me necesitara. No pensé que Temari podría malinterpretarlo, me importa ella tanto como a ustedes. No voy sólo a dejarla y abandonarla porque se me ocurra de la noche a la mañana, no soy ese tipo de persona" dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Cómo sabemos que estás diciendo la verdad?" Kankuro no estaba dispuesto a aceptar excusas por el momento.

"Estoy aquí ¿No? Vine tan pronto como se me permitió" señaló Shikamaru. "Así que... ¿Puedo ver a Temari y explicarle todo esto a ella?"

"Bien, bien puedes. Ella está, probablemente, en casa ahora" dijo Gaara.

"¿Qué? ¿Y sólo vamos a perdonarlo así por así?" Kankuro no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de Gaara. Hace apenas unos días, cuando recibieron la noticia sobre la visita del shinobi de Konoha, Gaara estaba preparado para asesinar a Shikamaru tanto como él.

"Eso es algo que Temari va a decidir. En este instante, no veo ninguna razón para mantenerlo alejado de ella. Por lo que si quiere verla, él puede. Pero quizás ella no quiera escucharle decir nada" explicó Gaara, haciendo alusión que Temari no quería ver a Shikamaru.

"Gracias Gaara-sama" Shikamaru se inclinó ante el Kazekage antes de salir.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? Quién sabe lo que pueda pasar cuando Temari lo vea" Kankuro miró por la ventana y vió a Shikamaru caminar rápido hacia su casa.

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta llegar a casa para averiguarlo" respondió Gaara antes de volver a su trabajo.

* * *

Shikamaru llegó a la casa de los hermanos de la arena y lo primero que miró fue a Temari sentada en los escalones de la entrada leyendo algo divertida. Él se acercó a la casa con cuidado, ya que tenía miedo de sobresaltarla. Cuando estuvo casi en frente de ella, la saludó.

"Hey" El joven Nara vió como Temari de inmediato levantó la vista de su libro. Al darse cuenta de quien venía aquella voz, la rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa ignorándolo.

Shikamaru hizo rápidamente algunos sellos con sus manos y la atrapó en su jutsu de posesión de sombra. Tenía la sensación de que ella probablemente trataría de huir de él, así que estaba preparado.

"Mira, lo siento pero tuve que hacer esto, realmente necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes escuchar mi explicación, por favor? Te prometo que luego te dejaré ir" Shikamaru oyó pronunciar un silencioso 'Está bien' de ella antes de disolver su jutsu. Temari abrió la puerta principal y lo dejó pasar.

"Bueno, habla ahora. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Ino no fue suficiente?" dijo Temari fríamente antes de que Shikamaru cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

Shikamaru suspiró, ella todavía se agarraba de eso. "Mira, discúlpame si sentiste como que te estuviera evitando, eso no fue intencional. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que había estado ocupado con muchas misiones estas últimas semanas, lo cual incluye el día que me viste con Ino y Hazuki" Shikamaru miró Temari, ella todavía estaba esperando la explicación acerca de ellos.

"Quiero dejar esto claro para ti... Ino y yo sólo somos amigos, siempre hemos sido solamente amigos y va a seguir siendo así. Además, ella está actualmente saliendo con alguien. Hazuki no es mi hija y tampoco es hija de Ino"

La expresión de Temari cambió con esa revelación.

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces de quién es esa pequeña?" preguntó Temari curiosa. Si la niña no era de ninguno de los dos, entonces ¿Por qué estaba ellos?

"Sus padres son Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi. Ambos tuvieron que estar lejos por una misión, así que Ino fue puesta a cargo de Hazuki. Pero ella también ha estado ocupada ayudando a su familia organizando la tienda de flores en esta época del año, por lo que me ofrecí para ayudar. Es por eso que estuvimos juntos ese día que nos viste" explicó Shikamaru.

Temari bajó la cabeza, "Oh". Increíble, no podía creer lo equivocada que estaba sobre él. No podía creer lo rápido que había sacado conclusiones sobre toda la situación. Fue un poco vergonzoso.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y cuidadosamente colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Temari. "Mira, lo siento, no creas que no me preocupo por ti, porque si lo hago ¡Temari mírame!" Él levantó la barbilla de ella para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. "Me preocupo mucho por ti... He estado preocupado por ti todas estas últimas semanas. Sé que todo esto sucedió porque acordamos que no íbamos a poner sentimientos o emociones, pero eso ya no es el caso. Estamos juntos en esto y no importa cuánto quieras negarlo ¿Bien?"

Temari se quedo mirando a Shikamaru hasta que su visión fue borrosa. Demonios, ella estaba llorando de nuevo. "Bien"

Bajo su mirada esperando que no se diera cuenta de su llanto. Maldita sea, ella odiaba el hecho de verse débil. No lo podía creer, después de todo ese comportamiento dramáticamente estúpido con el actuó, él todavía la había seguido.

Ella de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba inconscientemente mirando la entrepierna de Shikamaru. Repentinamente, un impulso familiarizar regresó a su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirar hacia Shikamaru, lo miró a los ojos por un momento, y sin pensar se lanzó a besarlo. Shikamaru fue sorprendido con la guardia baja, retrocedió hasta que sintió que su espalda golpeó la puerta principal. Aún así, Temari era como un imán para él, negándose a soltar su agarre.

"Hmm... Temari... ¿Estás segura de esto...?" dijo Shikamaru en medio de los besos. Él sabía en donde iba a terminar todo eso si no se detenían ahora, y se le estaba haciendo más difícil resistirse con cada beso.

"Sí, estoy segura. Me has privado lo suficientemente" dijo Temari antes de coger el chaleco antibalas del shinobi y tratar de quitárselo.

"¡Espera! ¿Estás segura de que es seguro? Ya sabes... estar haciendo esto durante el embarazo..." Shikamaru la alejó de él suavemente.

"¡Sí idiota, está bien! De lo contrario Shizune-san hubiera mencionado algo durante una de las muchas sesiones en donde la llenabas de todas aquellas preguntas tontas que se te ocurrían luego de leer esos libros para padres" dijo Temari, fue frustrante que no tuvieran sexo durante tanto tiempo. Probablemente por esta misma razón ella empezó a sacar la camisa de los pantalones de Shikamaru.

"Mira, si voy a tener que pasar una noche más dándome placer a mí misma cuando sé que hay un perfecto buen pene justo en frente, no te voy a perdonar"

Shikamaru se sorprendió de que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Temari.

"Ahora bien, si no te quitas los pantalones y me follas en este instante, yo..." Shikamaru no la dejó terminar. La cogió en brazos y llevó a su habitación, ella no era la única que extrañaba hacerlo. El Nara la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama y se quedó inmóvil sobre ella.

Temari lo sujetó por el cuello y llevó sus labios hacia los de Shikamaru tan pronto estuvo a su alcance. No estaba de humor para tomar las cosas con calma. Ambos jóvenes iniciaron una sesión bastante pasional, tocándose por todas las partes que estaba cerca de sus manos. Habían estado separados por demasiado tiempo, sin embargo cada curva de sus cuerpos todavía se sentía tan familiar. Rápidamente se deshicieron de sus ropas y las arrojaron a un lado.

Shikamaru sintió como Temari se agachaba para coger su miembro y guiarlo a su entrada.

"¡No puedo esperar más, te necesito ahora Shikamaru!"

Él sonrió, ella era tan exigente como siempre. Hizo lo que se le dijo y entró en ella. El calor que envolvió su miembro hizo maravillas en su cuerpo, no había manera de explicarlo. Shikamaru empujó cuidadosamente hasta que logró estar completamente dentro de su mujer.

"¡Shikamaru, si vas a seguir tratándome como una muñeca de porcelana, vas a lamentarlo! ¡No voy a romperme, así que follamé bien antes de que te arranque el pene y lo haga yo misma!" Ella se estaba hartando de que él tratara de tomarse su tiempo. Necesitaba que se moviera fuerte y rápido.

"Sí Temari" No sabía si la amenaza que le habían dado lo asustaba o lo encendía, pero de cualquier manera, hizo lo que le pidieron. Él la penetró varias veces con fuerza y rapidez. Para el muchacho fue una sensación de satisfacción, la forma en que su ser llenaba el vacío que no sabía que tenía, la manera en que sus paredes lo abrazaban con una calidez que extrañaba.

"¡Shikamaru más rápido! ¡Más rápido!" No necesitaba decirle lo cerca que estaba, podía sentirlo. Shikamaru levantó una de las piernas de Temari por encima de su hombro y colocó una de sus manos por debajo de su cadera para levantarla un poco. Él entró más profundo en este ángulo y sólo necesito un par de penetraciones más antes de lograr llevarla al climax.

"Ohhhh... Shika... maru... ahhh" Temari se las arregló para decir esas palabras justo antes de sentir como la calidez llenaba su interior mientras Shikamaru también se dejaba llevar. Finalmente volvió a mirarla con los ojos llenos de lujuria, se inclinó y la besó tiernamente.

Él se separó de ella, la recostó sobre la cama y luego la puso a su lado. Shikamaru envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Temari para que sus manos pudieran acariciar el vientre donde estaba su hijo.

"Wow, eso fue... satisfactorio. Gracias. Lo necesitaba" dijo Temari, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas...

* * *

_**¡Holas mis muchachones...! ¡Feliz Año! Aquí como prometí estoy tratando de actualizar seguido xD. Las fiestas realmente estuvieron bastante ocupadas xD (inclusive con gripe TnT) pero bueno con el nuevo año espero que todo sea felicidad, buenas vibras y fortuna para ustedes.**_

**_Ahora supongo que para el final de este cap ya muchas de sus dudas han sido respondidas. Jajajaja Seguro no se esperaban que los padres de Hazuki fuera Kakashi y Anko, yo también me quedé con la boca abierta al leer esa parte. Y no se preocupen que les adelanto que Mirai también va a salir por allí.  
_**

**_Ya luego, al fin, Shikamaru logró arreglar xD el problemita que tenia y miren la forma en que lo resuelve el cabrón xD jajajaja. No me digan nada, la "M" de este fic es por algo jajajajaja._**

**_¿Y qué sucederá con estos dos? ¿Temari regresará con Shikamaru a Konoha? ¿Gaara y Kankuro dejaran ir a su hermanita junto a su amado tan fácilmente? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente cap._**

**_¡Y listo! ¡Ahora si me despido dejandoles mil besos y apachachos! ¡Hasta el siguiente cap!_**

* * *

_Reviews_

_Julieta: ¡Hola linda Julieta! xD Jajajajaja Y pues claro que voy a seguir con esta hermosa historia, TnT pero porfa paciencia jejejeje. Te cuento que estuvo complicada xD la traducción de este cap, sobre todo la parte zukulenta jejejeje. Pero bueno, ojalá que la demora haya valido la pena y te gustase este episodio tanto como me gustó a mi. Mil gracias por el apoyo y espero que me dejes otro lindo review. ¡Besotes y abrazotes! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Mitchel: ¡My Mit Mit! (xD me encanta decirte Mit Mit jajajaja ya ando poniéndote nombres) Si el cap anterior te pareció loco no sé como habras reaccionado a este jajajaja xD y por el amor del señor no quiero tenerte desesperado por la continuación, te juro que no es mi intención TnT. Bueno como que no eres un pan de Dios si eres super cute jajajaja nada seguro eras un pillo xD al cual la mamá tenia que perseguir con el zapato en la mano para castigarlo jejejeje. Ahora si me despido esperando con ansias tu próximo review ¡Besazos y nos leemos! _

_Anita: ¡OMG Dear Anita! O.o No sé como agradecerte el apoyo que siempre me brindas XD. Me da mucha alegría que hayas disfrutado de como Shikamaru se vuelve loco y como la loquilla de Tsunade lo tortura jajajaja a mi me pareció que se lo tenia merecido por ser tan lento jajajajaja. Sinceramente también me gusto mucho la parte de hermano sobreprotector que tiene Kankuro Owo amo con locura a esos tres hermanos. _

_Por otro lado, no creas que es molestia leer y contestar los hermosos reviews que me dejan personitas como tú, al contrario amo poder hacerlo xD. ¡Ser capaz de darles algo a quienes les gusta lo mismo que yo me hace sentir feliz! Me emociono con cada review que me dejan porque sé que he podido alegrar por unos minutos a alguien._

_¡Hey! Y por supuesto que estoy super pendiente de tus historias, ahorita estoy que quiero darle un par de nalgadas a Temari por hacerse la dura con un bebé en la panza (aunque no puedo culparla porque todavía no sabe que esta embarazada)... dios no sé que va a suceder cuando esa mujer se enteré y cuando lo sepa Shikamaru se va a querer morir xD me da a que se desmaya ese hombre jajajajajaja. _

_Bueno ahora si mi acosadora bella me despido esperando tu próximo review xD. Espero que te haya divertido en las fiestas y este año sea super exitoso. ¡Besos, apapachos y abrazos! ¡Y nos leemos pronto! xD _

_Tem: ¡Mi Tem! Si al fin regresé jajajajaja. Por Dios si ya ni tiempo de acosarte tuve, imagínate xD lo loca que estuve con la universidad. Y claro que he leído tus historias TnT (oe esa historia con Kiba allí de por medio no me gustó jajajajaja TnT Mi Kiba bebé es demasiado free como para andar robándole enamorada a otros jajajaja) pero igual estoy esperando tu nueva historia larga Shikatema._

_¡Oye y como es eso de weon jajajaja! Si que Kiba estuvo de lo más sensual allí molestando a Shika jajajajaja, luego Tsunade XD y me imaginó xD que luego de este cap ya sabrás que en serio a Kankuro la palabra cabreado le quedó corta. Y claro mujer tenias que confiar xD en el vago sexy sensual, si mira como arregla las cosas el guarro este jajajajajajaja. Espero de corazón que en verdad te hayas vuelto xD loca fangirl con este cap._

_¡Te dejo mil besazos y estamos leyéndonos!_


End file.
